Obligations Of A Servant
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Sequel story to 'Obligations Of An Heir'.  As the situations change around Camelot, Merlin ends up in another relationship, which leads him to discover a new world of complications, when his sex-life appears to convert into his love-life.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll start this story off now I know which direction I am going to take it. Follows on from Obligations Of An Heir, and starts off some time after the end of series 3. **

Merlin listened to Gwaine's complaints with half an ear, while he tidied up Gwaine's quarters. For someone who claimed he needed very little he was very good at spreading it around to make a maximum amount of mess. He had kept telling Merlin he didn't need to tidy up. Merlin wasn't his servant.

No he wasn't, Merlin knew that, he was Arthur's. But he couldn't seem to help it, he didn't mind helping Gwaine out, or Lancelot, Elyan and Percival. They were self-sufficient enough, they couldn't afford servants, they weren't from noble houses, so it didn't come with their territory.

"Merlin! Are you listening to me? And stop folding things!" Gwaine turned in the bathtub, which he wouldn't have been in if Merlin hadn't filled it, and he had seriously needed it after an unfortunate landing on the training field that afternoon.

"Yes, knights code of conduct, very inconvenient," Merlin replied in a distracted manner, repeating some of the words he had picked out of Gwaine's rant.

"Arthur doesn't need to be quite so sanctimonious," Gwaine replied in a huff, before splashing some water about and starting off again. Merlin again, listened with half an ear. He didn't mind the tidying up, but he didn't want to listen to Gwaine complaining for the entirety of his free evening.

He was free because Arthur had snuck out to have dinner at Gwen's, leaving Merlin orders to make sure his room was ready, but didn't need to wait up for him. It was the second time this week that Arthur had gone off to Gwen's, making it the fifth time in two weeks. Merlin guessed that was why they had had the conversation which occurred, after Arthur had told him of his dinner assignation, that morning.

"Okay," Merlin had said, in a knowing tone. Arthur's eyes had narrowed a little before going back to the papers in front of him. Merlin had to admit, Arthur deserved some time off, taking over now Uther wasn't well and practically doing everything. The inner circle in the castle were unsure if Uther would really recover. Merlin carried on tidying Arthur's bed and said.

"Going well with Gwen then?" as conversationally as he could manage.

"That's none of your business," Arthur snapped. Then he looked up. Merlin didn't care about the rude reply. Arthur was like that, but then Merlin paused and glanced up, meeting Arthur's gaze and seeing the calculation that part of it was Merlin's business. Namely the business between them, or current lack of it. Arthur put the papers down and looked at Merlin. Merlin stopped tidying and waited.

"I'm taking it seriously, me and Gwen" Arthur said. "And we haven't been intimate since all the business with Morgana and Morguase."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I haven't really thought about it that much."

The intonation of Merlin's voice made Arthur raise his eyebrows. Merlin flushed a little, his eyes roving rather than resting on Arthur.

"Okay, so I'd noticed."

"I just don't think it would work me trying to romance Gwen if I'm coming back and…"

"Having sex with your servant," Merlin said, not feeling very offended by the turn of events. He knew what Arthur felt for Gwen, it just hadn't clashed with his intimate encounters with Merlin, until now. But if Arthur was getting serious with Gwen, and courting her effectively, then Merlin supposed there was something of a difference.

"No, I understand. You're probably right. Are you… with Gwen?"

"No! That wouldn't be appropriate! You know what I mean Merlin!" Arthur's voice lowered dangerously as he saw the amusement on Merlin's face, and he was clearly thinking something suitably facetious.

"All right, have you set a wedding date?" Merlin asked, and then ducked the oncoming scroll that Arthur hurled at him.

"I think we're a little early for that," the prince said. "But you'll be the first to know."

If he wanted something heavier hurled in his direction he could enquire whether it would be Arthur or Gwen that would tell him, but instead he kept his mouth shut and went back to tidying, returning the scroll to Arthur. They were both silent for a minute before Arthur added.

"And in which case you are at liberty to associate with someone else."

Merlin giggled.

"Fine," Arthur snapped deciding to phrase himself less formally. "If you feel the urge to have sex you can pick someone else! As long as it's not Sir Caradoc."

"No chance of that," Merlin assured him, going back to what he was doing and debating the idea.

"Have you not even considered anyone else?"

"Like who?" Merlin asked. It was not something he had thought about, simply because Arthur probably would not appreciate sharing, even if he would have been Merlin's priority.

"I don't know," Arthur said, with a shrug and an overly casual tone, and immediately contradicted himself by adding. "Gwaine, maybe."

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelped back, pausing from fiddling with Arthur's bed sheets, at least he hadn't had to wash them quite as much recently. Arthur looked up at the exclamation, eyes as innocent as possible. Unfortunately, Merlin knew Arthur far to well to really believe that.

"You hadn't thought of it," Arthur said, sounding surprised, and a little cornered.

"No, of course not!"

"But you two…"

"We two what?" Merlin asked, and waited. There was a very heavy pause as Merlin refused to say anything, and Arthur hoped Merlin might break and start babbling.

He didn't.

"You two always seemed rather flirtatious," Arthur eventually said.

"What?" Merlin asked through a huff of disbelieving laughter.

"Well, you did a bit, and he kind of has a reputation."

"Is this about diverting him, so he stops flirting with everything in the royal household?"

"There's a hell of a lot of gossip going around," Arthur said, shrinking down in his seat, much to Merlin's satisfaction.

"Forget I said anything," Arthur announced, going back to the papers on the desk.

"Not exactly easy," Merlin said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said looking up again. "I just thought. Sorry."

Merlin said nothing more, and they had gone back into routine. Arthur finished the paperwork, went to training with Merlin staggering around with the equipment. Gwaine helped him pick it up when he naturally dropped it. Merlin cleaned everything after the session, then did some chores for Gaius before readying Arthur's room and then suddenly felt inclined to wander off to see Gwaine. Who, like Arthur's armour, also needed cleaning.

Merlin offered to help and despite Gwaine's protests the knight didn't actually prevent Merlin from doing anything.

"I mean, you think Arthur's a prat right?" Gwaine paused to ask. "Merlin?"

"Occasionally, yes."

"I mean about this code of conduct and regulations and all this silly stuff."

Merlin found himself oddly feeling offended. "What do you mean silly stuff?"

"I don't mean you looking after him. Arthur would be hopeless without you," Gwaine announced. "And most certainly dead."

It wasn't why Merlin was offended, and as he looked at Gwaine it occurred to Merlin that Gwaine had no idea what was going on between himself and Arthur. Or rather, what had been going on. Merlin had enjoyed it, quite frankly it was hard not to, Arthur knew what he was doing. Courtesy of Arthur, Merlin now knew what he was doing. He had enjoyed it, and presumably no one would find anything wrong with him looking elsewhere now Arthur was taking his relationship with Gwen seriously.

Gwaine started of ranting again, Merlin glanced at him on occasion as he worked. He was certainly different from Arthur, no less attractive, and Arthur had sparked a train of thought in Merlin. At least Arthur hadn't suggested anyone else. Merlin couldn't think of anyone else himself. It wasn't something he had ever thought about.

Except now. Gwaine rambled on for a while longer, until Merlin decided he had heard quite enough. Leaving what he was doing he turned and wandered over to the bath, while rolling up his left sleeve and neatly cut short Gwaine's ongoing rant.

"Gwaine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone is enjoying this, and don't worry, for those that like it, there will be Merlin/Arthur moments in a few chapters time... ;-)**

With a yelp Gwaine stopped dead, staring at Merlin, whose face was inches from his own. It wasn't Merlin bellowing in his ear that stopped Gwaine. Not entirely. It also had something to do with Merlin's hand in the water, on a very delicate part of his anatomy.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed, his voice squeaking a little in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up," Merlin told him. He watched Gwaine's eyes widen as he shifted his grip a little, but he felt the flesh of Gwaine's cock harden as his hand moved. Gwaine's eyes rolled, but it was obvious he was trying not to look down and assess the situation, almost as if he could fool himself into thinking it wasn't real unless he actually saw it.

"Why are you doing what you're doing?" Gwaine asked, his voice getting higher as Merlin's fingers moved. He shifted in the bath and took in a sharp breath.

"It worked didn't it?" Merlin said.

"Does it work on Arthur?" Gwaine asked, his voice levelling off a little, adding a hint of a challenge. Merlin shrugged and smirked.

"Only if I want to spend an hour or so wringing bath water out of my clothes."

The comment made Gwaine's eyebrows rise and he blinked in shock.

"You and Arthur?"

"Yes, me and Arthur. Although I stopped this method after the second time of being dragged into the bath, it is a little inconvenient."

"That's taking your duties a little far isn't it?" Gwaine said, his voice wavering again as Merlin applied some pressure. The knight's erection was steadily hardening under Merlin's touch, and he couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself.

"It's not that abnormal," Merlin said. Gwaine's face took on a look of mild disapproval. "He didn't force me into it. Arthur may delight in making me clean his armour and scrub his chamber floor, but he draws the line at forcing people to have sex with him."

"He could have forced you?" Gwaine exclaimed. He momentarily forgot Merlin's hand and concentrated on the conversation.

"Yes, but he didn't. It kind of started at my instigation," Merlin said.

"How did you even think of it? You're so…" Gwaine paused, a frown marring his brow.

"Innocent?" Merlin asked.

"Not the word I was thinking of using, but yeah, that kind of works."

"I was, but I'm also nosy. I stumbled upon the royal council testing Arthur's virility."

"Excuse me?"

"Three times a year he had to prove he was functioning, and producing seed. He does have to produce an heir, and for some reason he has to show that he can."

"Nice," said Gwaine. Merlin shrugged. Gwaine frowned, shifting in the tub, but he made no attempt to extract himself from Merlin's grip.

"And from that you decided to have sex with him?"

"Kind of, but I was supposed to be doing anyway. Everyone assumed I was, and to protect me Arthur didn't let them think anything different."

"To protect you?"

"Yes, for the most part it did do." Merlin shuddered a little, he had avoided the two knights who had cornered him in the stable since that moment. With more knowledge to hand, after the alteration in his relationship with Arthur, he had become more aware of the eyes on him that regarded him with interest, and lust.

He wasn't sure if Gwaine ever had, but Merlin never felt too nervous of taking a risk.

"And so…" Gwaine said, moving again, Merlin caressed Gwaine gently causing a slight flutter of his eyelids. Merlin changed position so he was kneeling on the floor, moving behind Gwaine. He put his other arm around him and ran his fingers over Gwaine's chest, gently rubbing his right nipple.

"So he's said I should find someone else, since he's getting serious about Gwen and doesn't want it complicated."

"And you thought of me," Gwaine asked. Merlin paused stroking. While Gwaine had reacted to the initial touch, he wasn't giving any response now. Merlin could still feel the hardness of Gwaine' erection in his hand, but nothing else was really reacting. Merlin withdrew the hand, resting it on Gwaine's stomach, and moved his other to Gwaine's shoulder.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Merlin said. He started to straighten up, so he could move back across the room to what he was doing and allow the dust to settle on the moment. He hadn't thought that Gwaine would really object, he was laid back about most things, but it was starting to occur to Merlin that he might have actually shocked Gwaine's sensibilities a little. As he tried to pull away Gwaine's hand latched onto his wrist, keeping his hand in the warm water and Gwaine pressed it against his stomach.

"But you do?" Gwaine said.

"It had crossed my mind," Merlin said. Arthur had put the thought in there, but over the course of the day Merlin hadn't found it to be entirely unpleasant, as thoughts went.

"Oh," Gwaine said. He pulled Merlin's arm a little, guiding him back to his original position by the side of the bath, so Gwaine could turn and face him. Their faces were inches apart and they regarded each other carefully.

"Sorry, if I shocked you. I didn't think you'd be that surprised."

Gwaine grinned and laughed. "I'm a little surprised. Mainly at the fact you'd proposition me like…"

"Like a whore?" Merlin asked, seeing the look of discomfort on Gwaine's face. Gwaine's laughter deepened.

"No, Merlin, like it's the most practical thing in the world to be doing."

Merlin smiled. "I think that's probably Arthur's influence."

"He sees sex with you as a practicality, how romantic."

"It was practical in a way. Unofficially it should be one of my duties, not one that Arthur was really going to make me fulfil, he was understanding about it, he never forced me, but it was never going to be a romance. He's going to marry, have children and be happy."

"If he gets to marry Gwen."

"Oh, he'll marry Gwen, I don't think we can doubt that," Merlin said with a smirk.

"And so he just thought to tell you to pick up someone else."

"No, he told me I was free to find someone else if I was so inclined, but past history considered, I think Arthur would feel better if he could knowledgably think that I was with someone else. And if some rumours are true you need taking in hand."

Gwaine's expression looked both surprised and furious.

"Is that what Arthur said?"

"No, actually I think that was my thought," Merlin said, smirking a little. He felt Gwaine relax under his hand, the grip on Merlin's wrist softened but Gwaine didn't let him go.

"And you took it very literally," Gwaine said smiling back. "Although I have to confess I've never actually bedded a man before."

"Really?" Merlin exclaimed, with genuine surprise. "I always thought that you had kind of done everything."

Gwaine laughed. "I've done a few things Merlin, don't worry about that."

"We're sort of even, I've never been with a woman, actually I've only ever been with Arthur," Merlin said, deciding that the test to see if he had been penetrated didn't count, and it was just too freaky thinking of Uther in close proximity to him.

"I presume there are a few logistical differences," Gwaine mused. "But I'm guessing it works a little bit the same."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, watching Gwaine carefully for a moment, the warm water lapped against his wrist, and Gwaine's fingers caressed the inside of his arm. Merlin took that as a fairly good sign and kneeling up, leant a little closer. The caressing slowed and then stopped, but as Merlin brought their faces closer Gwaine didn't pull away.

Taking that as a further good sign Merlin closed the final, short, distance and pressed his lips down on Gwaine's.


	3. Chapter 3

The edge of the bath pressed uncomfortably against Merlin's chest, but he ignored that mild irritation and concentrated on the feeling of Gwaine's lips on his. Merlin increased the pressure and then pulled back enough to be able to run his tongue over Gwaine's lower lip. Taking the hint Gwaine parted his lips and kissed Merlin back, sliding his tongue between Merlin's lips.

They connected hard, lips bruising and tongues clashing.

It was different to Arthur. Gwaine tilted his head at a slightly different angle, and his tongue moved slowly exploring with steady intensity. Arthur was clean shaven, where as now Merlin felt Gwaine's beard brushing against his skin, making it tingle. Merlin followed the way Gwaine kissed, and then started to impose the way he liked it, pulling back a little and nipping Gwaine's lower lip before pressing back down.

After the initial frantic collision they both slowed down. Merlin leant forward, his hand sliding down Gwaine's navel to his groin, meeting his fully hard erection, Merlin's fingers stroked lightly and Gwaine gasped pulling out of the kiss, his chest heaving for breath.

"If you don't want to end up wringing your clothes out I suggest you stop that, or get out of them."

Merlin snorted with laughter and started to try and shrug himself out of his jacket. It wasn't working very well, Gwaine laughed at his attempts, reached up to help push the material off Merlin's shoulder. He shifted to kneel up in the bath, facing Merlin, while Merlin's hand stayed in position.

"I don't think we'll fit in there anyway," Merlin said, eyeing the tub.

"Probably not, give me the towel then," Gwaine said.

Merlin released his grip and went to get the towel, taking his jacket off at the same time, then his scarf and shirt, before he came back with the towel. Gwaine stood up, letting the water run off his body, Merlin blinked as he looked Gwaine up and down. He was well muscled, and strong, exactly like Arthur. Merlin flipped the towel over Gwaine's shoulders and then ran his fingers over the scar on Gwaine's left thigh.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Knife fight, years ago," Gwaine said, towelling his shoulders off. Merlin knelt down, tracing his fingers over the silky skin of the scar. He ran his hands over Gwaine's thighs, stroking lightly from hips to knees before running his hand up the back. Gwaine gasped and tensed, jerking his hips forward, and so his erection brushed against Merlin's face. Merlin responded by burying his face in Gwaine's pubic hair and licking through the coarse tangles.

"You are a harlot!" Gwaine said. Merlin laughed.

"The trick is to explore and find all the pleasure sensors you can," Merlin said, resolutely stroking the backs of Gwaine's legs and finding a point on the left, just above the crook of his knee that Gwaine seemed to react to. Merlin leant forward enough to try and lick it, and then he yelped as Gwaine whipped his backside with the towel.

"Enough, let me get out."

Merlin shuffled round enough to let Gwaine step out of the bath, and Merlin grabbed the towel and started to dry off Gwaine's legs, his fingers still searching for what he wanted. He shuffled round far enough to lick at the back of Gwaine's left thigh. Gwaine's fingers weaved through Merlin's hair, stroking lightly.

"Oh, hell, Merlin."

"Good?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, good, very, very good. My turn."

Merlin stopped towelling and let Gwaine pull him on his feet and take him over to the bed. Merlin clambered on and Gwaine's hand slid between his legs, unfastening the laces of Merlin's trousers. He pulled them down, baring Merlin's backside and Merlin lay flat to allow Gwaine to strip him naked.

Gwaine threw the clothes on the floor and then grabbing Merlin turned him over onto his back. Merlin's face was flushed, his pupils dilated and his erection was rock hard. Gwaine moved him on the bed until Merlin was splayed out before him, and Gwaine ran a gentle hand over his body.

"So where do you like it then?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smirked. "Find out."

Gwaine was never one to ignore a challenge. He started at the top and worked his way down, stroking Merlin's face and then nibbling at his neck. Merlin tilted his head back to let Gwaine get a better angle. He licked with long sure strokes and then bit gently, the facial hair adding another shockwave as Gwaine worked. As he licked and stroked Merlin's collar bone there was less response and as Gwaine teased Merlin's right nipple, he got what he thought was irritation.

"You don't like that," Gwaine said.

Merlin shook his head. "No." But his own hand moved up to stroke Gwaine's nipple.

"You do though."

"We're not interested in me," Gwaine said, going back in to attack, finding the points on Merlin's hipbones, the lower part of his inner thigh, but he knew he wasn't finding the one that really made Merlin react. Gwaine's head move to Merlin's groin, he kissed lightly and then looked up.

"This one, I'm not very familiar with, but I'm guessing you like it."

Merlin grinned. "Let me show you."

He wriggled down the bed with the skill of an eel. In no time he was under Gwaine and his hands were taking hold of Gwaine's hips. His head lifted, searching out Gwaine's erection like a newborn animal latching onto a teat. Merlin kissed lightly and then took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue around gently, making Gwaine gasp before he pulled back.

"Like that," Merlin said. "And then a little more."

He took Gwaine back into his mouth and drew him in a little deeper, sucking him in. Gwaine gasped again, his muscles tensing under Merlin's controlling hands. He felt Gwaine's shoulders drop down, so he could rest on the bed but he kept his lower half raised up, letting Merlin dictate the position of his hips and the rest of his lower body as he sucked Gwaine in, drawing the entire length of Gwaine's member into his mouth and then making Gwaine groan as he pushed his hips up and eased him out.

"Oh, Merlin," Gwaine moaned, making Merlin chuckle and draw Gwaine back into his mouth again.

Never in a million years, never in any sort of scenario did Gwaine ever think that this could happen to him, never mind the fact that Merlin was the one doing it so competently. The hands on his hips moved Gwaine back down again and Merlin's mouth enveloped his cock. Gwaine kept his hips up in the air and he shifted his legs to make sure he was in the position that Merlin wanted him in, following the subtle instructions of Merlin's hands.

Gwaine had his shoulders down, arse in the air and Merlin underneath him, licking at his cock as he came. Gwaine yelped in shock, his entire body tensing and he almost forgot to breathe as he pressed his face into the pillow. The warmth in his groin shot out in sparks around his body and he wobbled as Merlin released him. Gwaine rolled over and crashed out onto his side and laid back as Merlin ran gentle strokes across his torso.

"Wow."

"Thank you."

"I should return the favour."

"You don't have to."

"No," Gwaine said, pushing Merlin onto his back. "I don't have to, but I will do, I think that I can work it out. You like this?"

Gwaine kissed the end of Merlin's hard on, licking up the drops of pre-cum collecting on the end. Merlin groaned.

"Yes, you do like that, what about this?" Gwaine took Merlin in his mouth again and sucked deeper, drawing Merlin in. Merlin tried to raise his hips but Gwaine's hands held him pinned. Gwaine lifted his head again.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but you can stay put, I want to know what you like."

Merlin arched his back as Gwaine took him in his mouth again. Gwaine took the head of Merlin's erection in his mouth sucking gently for a moment before pulling back.

"Hey!"

"No, I'm going to do this properly. Do you like this?" Gwaine asked licking at Merlin's left thigh, circling his tongue over the soft flesh. Merlin nodded.

"Yes."

"And this?" Gwaine asked moving to Merlin's other thigh.

"Yes," Merlin said, lifting his hips up, fighting Gwaine's hands. Gwaine hung onto him and then licked at Merlin's soft skin.

"No where else?" Gwaine asked, nuzzling into the back of Merlin's left thigh. Merlin groaned, arching his back.

"Gwaine, please, oh yeah, just there."

Gwaine grinned as he licked the crease of Merlin's right thigh and lapped up to his hip.

"That good too?" Gwaine asked.

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelped, he brought his hand into play. If Gwaine wasn't going to do it properly, he'd do it himself.

"Hey!" Gwaine yelped and put his head back down. "Give the new guy a chance."

"Well, stop messing, oh…!" Merlin yelped spreading his legs as Gwaine took him back into his mouth. He took Merlin into his mouth as far as he could, moving his tongue and sucking until he found a rhythm that Merlin appeared to like. Gwaine ran his fingers over Merlin's leg, and moments later Merlin tensed and spurted into Gwaine's mouth.

Gwaine coughed and jerked his head back as he felt it. Merlin felt the rest of his cum splatter onto his navel and chest, and as he slumped down Gwaine crashed onto the bed next to him, still coughing.

"That takes some getting used to," Gwaine said, rubbing his nose and coughing again. Merlin laughed, pushing his leg into Gwaine's stroking hand.

"I'm sure we can practice again in a while," Merlin said, jerking as Gwaine's hand moved up over his hip and around his waist, and Gwaine rolled closer. As Gwaine's hand ran over his back, caressing his spine Merlin moaned and arched his back. Gwaine raised his eyebrows, and stroke again. Merlin jerked against him, pressing his body against Gwaine's, arching into him as Gwaine stroked his fingers over him.

"Well, now," Gwaine drawled. "What have I got here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had, on many occasions, spent a good deal of time practically torturing Merlin by stroking and licking at his spine. It was one reason that Merlin liked Arthur, and probably anyone, taking him from behind, because at the same time, they could access his back.

As Gwaine rolled him over Merlin obliged, stretching out on the bed and quivering as Gwaine ran his fingers from the nape of Merlin's neck, down the ridge of his spine to the cleft of his buttocks. Merlin stretched and writhed at the light touch, which was sending a riot of tingles across his body and he twitched as Gwaine tested the same touch on Merlin's shoulder blades. The response was there, but not as intense, so he went back to Merlin's spine, stroking and licking until Merlin's hips were gently moving against the sheets. By the way Merlin's hands were clenched on the pillow and his face was pressed hard into it Gwaine knew he was slowly driving Merlin insane.

As he licked him again, from between Merlin's cheeks up to the nape of his neck he gave a high keening sound, while his back bowed again. Gwaine kissed the nape of his neck, nipping the skin lightly.

"You really shouldn't let people know these things Merlin, they'll use it against you."

Merlin brought his face out of the pillow and said, breathlessly, "tell me about it. Now would be the time that Arthur tries to talk me into things I don't want to do."

"Like what?" Gwaine asked.

"He tends to mention hunting trips, training and mucking out his stables," Merlin panted while Gwaine nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

"How romantic," Gwaine drawled.

"Knowing Arthur he might actually think it is," Merlin mused. Gwaine started to laugh.

"It wouldn't surprise me either."

Gwaine stopped playing with Merlin's spine and lay back, taking Merlin and pulling him on top of him. Gwaine splayed his legs to accommodate Merlin and their groins pressed together. Merlin's hips rocked and his eyelids fluttered, Gwaine felt his own pleasure rising as Merlin ground against him.

"So, moving onto the next inevitable thing," Gwaine said. "How do we do this?"

Merlin paused biting down on his lip and thought about that.

"Since you know more about this than I do," Gwaine added. He didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed about saying so. Merlin pondered further.

"I do, so I could…" Merlin pushed his groin into Gwaine's with an obvious hint. Gwaine grinned and Merlin leant down to kiss him. When they pulled apart again Merlin pushed himself up.

"I'll find the oil," he said, clambering off Gwaine. Gwaine raised his eyebrows and watched Merlin wander naked across the room, finding the oil bottle that he had used to scent the bath. Merlin moved without the slightest shred of self-consciousness. He was all smooth white skin and lean limbs with a hint of muscle underneath. Gwaine watched him move, not being half as clumsy as Merlin usually hinted at, it made Gwaine wonder what else Merlin was hiding. Gwaine watched him, appreciating what he saw, and suddenly wanting it. Sleeping with a man was something that had never occurred to him, but it had never really been handed to him so openly before. His body clenched up as Merlin came back the oil bottle in his left hand and he clambered on the bed without any reserve.

Gwaine thought he had seen it all, with women at least. He had had the shy wilting type, the ones that played hard to get and the harlots that would take anyone who would pay for a drink. Merlin defied everything. He needed no persuasion and he didn't demand anything, he remained innocent but knew exactly what he was doing. Merlin looked at him as he knelt between Gwaine's spread legs. Gwaine didn't actually think it was because Merlin was male that he still seemed naïve and yet so knowing. It was because he was Merlin, and Arthur had, Gwaine considered, probably wanted to keep him that way.

"Do you want me to?" Merlin asked.

Merlin trusted him. That was all Gwaine could see. There was still an aura of naivety about him but Gwaine relaxed back to let him be in charge.

"Yes, Merlin, I do."

Gwaine wanted him, it had never occurred to him before, but now it had, he wanted Merlin. Merlin sat back on his heels and looked at Gwaine and smiled.

"If you're sure," Merlin said confidently, pouring oil over his fingers. Gwaine got from that the merest hint and warning of what Merlin would do as a pillow was pulled under him to lift his hips while Merlin brushed his groin before moving his hand between his legs.

Gwaine arched his back, his body naturally tensing at Merlin very gently inserted a finger into him. He was careful, just probing the opening at first before slowly pushing in, easing Gwaine open and fully inserting his finger into him, taking some time to search out what he was looking for. Gwaine gasped and tensed as Merlin found the right spot. His hips lurched up, driving himself onto Merlin's finger and as Merlin carefully retreated Gwaine settled down again.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked, keeping just the tip of his finger inside Gwaine. Gwaine nodded, chest rising and falling, Merlin watched the movement of the muscles, and met Gwaine's dilated eyes as the knight smiled.

"Yeah, Merlin, that was very alright."

Merlin slowly probed two fingers into Gwaine, opening him further, gently shifting them inside him, brushing the point that sent shivers of pleasure through Gwaine, while slowly encouraging him open. If Gwaine had never been taken before then Merlin knew, or just felt, that he should be careful. Arthur had been with him and had taught him what to do. The times that Merlin had been able to do this to Arthur had been rare, and Merlin was he thought, the only person that had physically penetrated Arthur. Sir Kay had taught Arthur how to use the wand, and had helped him with that, and some of the knights, and servants, had gone to Arthur's bed. Those that had were few and far between, Arthur chose one person and tended to stick with them, but none of them had gone as far as Merlin.

Sometimes Arthur just seemed to colour it as his responsibility to teach Merlin what he needed to know. But he had heard other stories, no one had got to Arthur physically as he had done. It only occurred certain times. The times Arthur was tested Merlin always fucked him in the aftermath even if he was never present when the council were in the room. And there were other times, Arthur just seemed to need comfort, he didn't want to be in control and he left it to Merlin, teaching him slowly, and never missing any points.

"Oh, hell, Merlin!" Gwaine yelped.

"Good or bad?" Merlin asked as he pushed a third finger into Gwaine, watching him react to the pressure.

"Good, Merlin, good!"

"Okay," Merlin said carefully moving all three fingers inside Gwaine. He was ready, his body open, his mind willing to accommodate what was happening and most definitely enjoying it. Merlin withdrew his fingers and eased Gwaine's right leg onto his shoulder. Gwaine's eyes stayed on him, aware of what was about to happen. For a moment Merlin felt a flicker of nerves, but it disappeared as Gwaine smiled at him. Merlin positioned himself carefully, pressing the tip of his erection against Gwaine's hole. Pushing gently Merlin breached him, sliding in without any difficulty. Gwaine gasped as he felt it, moving his hips in response as Merlin thrust into him.

Merlin paused, buried inside Gwaine, before he drew back and thrust into him again. Gwaine gave a gasp, moving himself in time with Merlin's thrust. Merlin felt Gwaine's hand run up over his torso, and around his waist, pulling him down. Merlin continued to thrust as their lips connected and they kissed deeply. Merlin felt Gwaine's other leg wrap around him and he intensified his thrusts aware that he wasn't going to last much longer. Judging by the way Gwaine was panting and jerking his hips to meet Merlin's strokes he didn't appear to be too far from the brink either. Merlin lifted himself and increased the angle, realising he had hit the spot as Gwaine gave a groan that had Merlin's name in it somewhere. Merlin felt the semen splash against his stomach as Gwaine's orgasm hit. Two more thrusts later, as Gwaine's muscles clenched around him, Merlin followed along, the warmth crashing out from his belly, surging up through his body making all his muscles quiver.

Seconds later he collapsed on Gwaine, who wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders and they both lay still for a moment, panting heavily.

"Wow," murmured Gwaine, making Merlin snigger. Gwaine shifted a little and Merlin gathered himself enough to pull out of Gwaine.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked, still a little breathless.

"Very," Gwaine drawled.

There was a little bit of shifting and shoving as Gwaine pulled the pillow out from under him and threw it onto the floor. Merlin rolled to one side before tucking himself back against Gwaine, settling his head on Gwaine's shoulder and draping his arm across Gwaine's torso. Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin and they settled down again.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine eventually asked Merlin.

"Very," Merlin replied, causing Gwaine to laugh, then he moved again. "Did I hurt you?" Merlin asked, slightly concerned.

"No," Gwaine said. He felt a mild amount of discomfort but figured it was probably nothing out of the ordinary. "I feel very well for someone who's just been ravished."

Merlin sniggered, and then jumped as Gwaine ran his fingers down his back.

"That's cheating!" Merlin warned him.

"It's not against the knight's code is it?" Gwaine asked with mock seriousness.

"I don't think so," Merlin said.

"That's okay then," Gwaine said brightly, before rolling over and pinning Merlin down, making him yelp as he nuzzled into the crook of Merlin's neck.

"That is most definitely cheating!"

Gwaine paused and looked up. "Do you care?"

"No," Merlin said.

"Jolly good," said Gwaine, before diving back in for the attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**And in answer to greeleafgirl's question, I might be talked into writing that, now you've made me thing about it... ;-)**

At least he hadn't been late to Arthur's chambers the next morning. He didn't say anything about the previous night, he just gathered up the piles of clothes Arthur had left everywhere. Merlin wondered how many layers Arthur had worn at Gwen's last night, half his wardrobe seemed to be scattered around the room. That or he had had trouble choosing what to wear Merlin concluded before adding to himself 'and he has the cheek to call **me** a girl'.

It was as Merlin was helping Arthur into his armour for the patrol that morning that the subject came up, as Arthur reached out to ease the material of Merlin's scarf clear of his neck, where it met his collar bone. Arthur raised his eyebrows as he saw the love bite.

"Hey!" Merlin said.

"Good night?" Arthur asked with a grin. Merlin looked up from where he was knelt down putting on Arthur's belt.

"You ask about my night then I am going to ask about yours," Merlin warned him.

"Dinner was excellent, and I did the washing up," Arthur announced sounding very pleased with himself.

"Will wonders never cease," Merlin muttered earning himself a light cuff around the ear. He finished the belt and stood up, and glared at Arthur as the prince grinned.

"And you appear to have **been** dinner," Arthur said.

Merlin rubbed his neck and made sure his scarf was straight, before getting Arthur's sword.

"Gwaine appears to have some vampiric tendencies."

"Ah, I see," said Arthur, sounding very smug. Merlin glared at him.

"Do you now?"

"You appear to have taken my advice," Arthur said.

"Well, you put the thought in my head," Merlin confessed. "I didn't have to follow up on it."

"No you didn't," Arthur said, sounding mildly offended. "I wouldn't expect you to have sex with me if you didn't want to, I wouldn't force you to sleep with anyone else. I just actually thought Gwaine was hinting at you."

"No, he wasn't, but that doesn't really matter now."

"Maybe he just didn't realise he was hinting," Arthur said, sweeping past Merlin as he finished dressing him.

"Great, it's bad enough when you are a prat, never mind a smug prat."

"Shut up, Merlin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The man had to have a thing about stables, Merlin thought later, as he was accosted in that location while laying the fresh straw out. He caught the movement in the doorway out of the corner of his eye and he looked up, tensing as Sir Caradoc ambled in. When he was not required on the patrols, and guard duty, he had a rather interesting habit of being around where Merlin just happened to be.

It wasn't that disturbing, because most of the time Merlin was around Arthur, or there was someone else in line of sight. Plus, Caradoc wouldn't really dare try anything too drastic because Merlin was Arthur's and had proved to be so in front of the council. That didn't stop it from being a little annoying when Merlin was trying to work. Caradoc was a knight, and Merlin was a servant. Despite the fact that Arthur didn't like Sir Caradoc, which had a good deal to do with his interference of Merlin, he would insist to Merlin that the etiquette still had to be maintained.

"Can I help you My Lord?" Merlin said politely, in a very neutral tone.

Caradoc smirked and stepped towards Merlin. He moved carefully, backing Merlin up against a post. "Because the prince will have expected me to finish my chores, or have a very good reason for not doing so."

Subtle hint, Merlin thought, that I'll tell Arthur exactly what happens.

This time it didn't seem to have quite the same effect on Caradoc, who smirked.

"Does he ever stripe up that pretty little backside of yours?"

Merlin blinked in surprise, raising his head to meet the knight's gaze, unable to believe he had actually said that, and he responded with a faint trace of anger.

"With respect, Sir Caradoc, that is not any of your business."

"A disrespectful servant is every noble's business."

Merlin lowered his head again. He did not want to start causing trouble for Arthur with the royal council. The noble houses of Camelot could not be ignored. With Uther incapacitated they were pressuring Arthur. Fortunately Arthur had inherited Uther's stubborn streak, and he was not being as easy to control as the council had expected. Despite his youth, Arthur knew what he was doing and what he wanted to do as ruler of Camelot.

"Then, My Lord, you need to take that up with my master."

In other words, Merlin thought, I dare you to tell Arthur. Merlin guessed that Caradoc wouldn't, the knight intimidating him simply because he couldn't have him was something that he was unlikely to bring to Arthur's attention.

"Your master seems quite busy these days," Caradoc said, moving to one side, brushing himself against Merlin. Merlin tensed and tried to shuffle away, but Caradoc moved back and Merlin froze, to gain any distance he would first have to get closer to Caradoc. He was pinned down, the man's arm stretched out, resting on the post by Merlin's shoulder to hold him in place.

"He is standing in for the king," Merlin said.

"While wooing our new lady of the court."

Everyone knew that Arthur was romancing Gwen. Whose status had grown, since her brother was a knight, and she had been rewarded herself, for aiding Arthur and the others in regaining the kingdom.

"Knowing the prince, he wouldn't find it seemly to be using others during such a stage."

Shit, Merlin swore loudly in his head. Whatever answer he gave would get around, one would keep him safe, but would no doubt get back to Gwen and the other would mean he was wide open. Merlin wondered how to phrase and hint at the fact that Arthur had passed him onto someone else. Merlin's mind worked at speed debating the issue. Telling Caradoc Arthur had given him leave to find someone else, and he had gone and done just that, wouldn't work. He was a servant and Caradoc wouldn't accept him making his own choice.

Then like a miracle, as Arthur had been that day in the stables the first time Caradoc had threatened him, someone's familiar voice rescued him.

"Merlin?" Gwaine rumbled from the doorway. "Are you all right?"

It was a rather stupid question, all in all, but it gave Merlin leave to answer. He shook his head, which prompted Gwaine to wander further in, his eyes fixed on Caradoc.

"I really don't think Arthur will appreciate you waylaying Merlin while he's working."

"I doubt the prince will appreciate you neglecting your duties. Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

Gwaine had been, and although it was not unbearable, there had been some discomfort in the saddle, which had resulted in Arthur giving him a very knowing look. Gwaine had been relieved that he had been in SirLeon's unit that morning, rather than with Arthur. He had been glad to get back and had sought out Merlin the moment he returned, feeling none to pleased at what he found.

As he got close enough he reached out and put his arm across Merlin's chest, gripping his friends shoulder and pulling him clear of Caradoc, and to his side. Merlin leant against him gratefully and Gwaine wrapped a possessive arm around him. Merlin couldn't have directly confronted the knight, he was a servant, but Gwaine was a knight, and had no qualms about getting involved. Merlin was his friend, Gwaine would interfere on Merlin's behalf whatever the situation was.

Merlin knew he could have used magic to defend himself, but it would have been risky with the man at closer quarters. If Caradoc had seen the slightest hint of anything he would have informed Arthur, and the council, without hesitation.

"I was on patrol, and now we've returned. Surely you have something better to do than harass other people's servants," Gwaine challenged. Caradoc watched him carefully, eyes moving to Gwaine's hand positioned almost on Merlin's backside, there was also the way that Merlin was inclined towards Gwaine, which gave enough hints. Caradoc's jaw tensed and he glared at Gwaine.

"Make sure you don't do the same," the knight snarled before stalking out. Merlin exhaled heavily into Gwaine's hair, and leant against him. Gwaine watched the reaction carefully, lifting his other hand to stroke Merlin's neck.

"I am to presume that our friend there is another reason why Arthur doesn't want you at a loose end."

"Something like that," Merlin said, inclining his head to give Gwaine better access. "Although, I very much doubt he would be half as interested if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't have me."

"He still can't," Gwaine said. "And whether or not Arthur is sleeping with you, you're still his servant, surely that gives you some protection."

"Not always, you've been on the bad end of what happens when you challenge a knight."

"Those two were not knights," Gwaine said, remembering the incident well. "And there is something very wrong with that set up. Now have you done here? Or do you want a roll around in the straw?"

Merlin sniggered. "I don't think Arthur would appreciate that very much. I'm almost finished."

"Fine, I'll wait and escort you back, we can find something else to roll around in."

Merlin sniggered again.

Caradoc watched as they left the stables minutes later, Gwaine talking in an animated fashion making Merlin giggle at whatever he was saying. The knight's eyes narrowed as Gwaine's hand roved over Merlin, who did nothing to fend him off. Arthur's jumped up little servant now appeared to be getting very friendly with one of the jumped up common knights. Caradoc decided it might be a good idea to find out as much as he could about the newly knighted Sir Gwaine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was not happy. Merlin should have been there to help him dress, his room was a state and he wanted to get to Gwen's again. Things had been fine over the last two weeks. Gwaine and Merlin seemed to be getting on well, some of the knights had noticed what was happening and made the odd ribald comment but things had settled down. Things were fine, except Merlin appeared to have disappeared.

As the door to his room was flung open Arthur turned.

"About time…" he snapped, then blinked. "… Gwaine?"

"Arthur." Gwaine shut the door. Arthur assessed him, he looked a little wild eyed, and nervous.

"What's going on?"

"I've got a problem."

"What? And where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, guessing his servant had something to do with this.

With time being rather essential Gwaine got to the point fairly quickly, and he wasn't surprised, or angry, when Arthur, two minutes later, punched him.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin roused and wondered what had happened. His head was pounding and his throat felt dry, with a horrible aftertaste lingering in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and concentrated on making them focus. It was a little cold as well. He turned and sat down, jerking a little as stone met his bare skin.

"Oh!" Merlin yelped, coughing as his throat grated. His head swum again and he sprawled sideways in an ungainly fashion. Merlin felt his stomach start to churn and his vision blurred. Staying down he looked around again, as his surroundings slowly came into focus they didn't seem familiar, and it occurred to him that the mumbling sounds he thought were in his head were muted conversation from somewhere close by. Merlin rubbed the skin of his bare legs, his mind slowly processing the fact that his trousers were gone, and as his hand moved higher he realised that so was his underwear. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it down to protect his groin and he shivered.

"If you're cold you can always come and sit on my lap, pretty one."

Merlin spun round, landing on his backside again. He kept his hands clamped on his groin, keeping the hem of his shirt as far down as he could as he stared at the large man who was sat on a chair, with his back to the only door in the room, his eyes slowly trailing up and down Merlin's semi-naked form.

The man was roughly dressed, beer belly threatening to burst out from the thin material of his shirt. His jaw showed a trace of rough stubble and his hair fell in lank tendrils. He grinned as he looked at Merlin, who shuffled backwards into the corner to put as much distance as he could between him and the man. It wasn't much but it was the best Merlin could do for the moment. He tucked his legs under him and propped himself against the wall as his head spun again.

"No, thank you," Merlin said, making it sound like the last thing he wanted to do. The man's grin faded, looking a lot less friendly. Considering he hadn't seemed too friendly in the first place it was probably a very bad thing. Merlin looked around, but he was still having trouble keeping his vision in full focus and his mind wasn't doing much better, not really comprehending what was happening.

"Where's Gwaine?" Merlin suddenly demanded. He had been with Gwaine, he was sure of it, on his way to Arthur's chambers. Merlin frowned. That didn't seem entirely right. He was fairly certain of where he had been heading, having run an errand for Gaius into the lower town, delivering a remedy to someone. Then on the way back he had… what? Gwaine hadn't been there, but Merlin was certain he had seen him at some point. He rubbed his eyes to try and revive them.

"For your sake you had best hope your friend gets back," the man informed him. He didn't say it in a threatening tone, but that was what the words seemed to be.

"Where are my trousers?" Merlin demanded belligerently. "And my boots?"

He still has his socks on, so at least his feet weren't too cold, but it was not nice sitting on a stone floor with nothing on his lower half. The man smirked at him, Merlin blinked steadily to keep his gaze sharp and he grimaced as his stomach churned again. He watched his companion lean back and rap on the door behind him, it sounded like it was thick, made of solid wood, and it was barred. Merlin heard the sound of the bar being moved and as the door opened slightly the muted sounds grew louder.

"He's coming round a bit," the man said. "I think we overdid the potion on that rag."

"What?" Merlin asked, one part of his mind trying to tell the other to get it's act sorted. Merlin looked up as there was a pause before another man stepped into the room, his eyes going up and down Merlin in the same way as his minder had. Merlin knew the look, it was not good.

"What's going on? You can't keep me here."

"Yet, we are," the man pointed out in an obvious fashion. "Your friend owes me a lot of money and I intend to collect it. He's had long enough to pay up."

"And I get held to ransom in the meantime?" Merlin said. The man smirked and pulled a flask from his pocket and with a glance at his friend hinted for him to get up. Merlin shuffled along the wall but he had nowhere to go, except towards the open door. Merlin assessed it, seeing the movement beyond, just a flicker of a shadow, which indicated someone else was there. The hubbub of conversation sharpened in his mind. It sounded like a good number of people were out there, all talking, some laughing. Another shadow moved past the door, and a voice said.

"We need to move those barrels of mead out front."

Merlin guessed a tavern, or drinking den, and it was late enough that there were probably a good many people present. Wondering if there was any hope of getting help, Merlin considered his companions and calculated that idea with his chances of getting out of the building while semi-naked. Probably not good, he told himself. It was no doubt the reason he had been divested of his clothes in the first place. A roar erupted from somewhere beyond the room and another round of laughter.

"For the time being," the man with the flask said casually. "But if he's not back soon, you can work it off."

Merlin's eyes widened. He didn't think that meant doing the washing up. He tugged his shirt hem down, trying not to look as vulnerable as he felt, and he sat up a little, his head spun but he forced himself to stay steady.

"You can't do that," Merlin felt certain that was the case. "It has to be illegal or something."

"But again, I am doing," the man said. "Your master lost a lot of money in my establishment, and I have allowed the debt to linger for longer, due to his status. However, I am within my right to recoup my money by retaining any of his assets. Including his pet servant."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "But…" His fuddled mild couldn't work it out for a moment. Arthur never went to places like this, and gambling was certainly not on his list of hobbies. Unless that was what he was doing when he said he was going to see Gwen. Which still didn't make any sense. Merlin yelped as his burly minder grabbed his hair, yanking his head back.

"But Arth…" Merlin started again, reaching up to try and free his hair, the man pulled hard, yanking him off-balance.

"Once he's had this, he should stay quiet until we need him. Unless of course Sir Gwaine does manage to come up with the money," the man with the flask announced to his companion. Merlin's eyes widened. They must have seen him with Gwaine and thought he was his servant, not Arthur's. Merlin opened his mouth to point out he was in fact the prince's manservant and at that moment his captor pinched his nose and poured the contents of the small flask down his throat. Merlin yelped, coughing as the liquid hit the back of his throat. It tasted odd, and disgusting, but a couple of the ingredients he knew. The man snapped his jaw shut to make sure he swallowed it. Merlin coughed and choked feeling some of the liquid run out of his nose, but in the end most of it went down his throat.

When they let him go he sagged down, gasping for breath and hiccupping.

"Keep an eye on him and keep your hands off him," the man in charge announced as he put the flask away. Merlin looked up, realising whatever he had been given was starting to take affect.

Merlin watched the man's boots, as they became increasingly blurred, disappear out of the room. He felt a hand on his hair and he flinched back, sliding down the wall and flopping onto the floor. As the world went black Merlin had one final coherent thought.

This is not good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was so apoplectic with rage he had lost the ability to form words. He just stared at Gwaine stuttering randomly until things slowly formed their way to syllables and words and a sentence.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

"You're a knight Gwaine, you are supposed to have principles and standards. Or were you just sleeping through everything I said!" Arthur bellowed.

"No! Yes! Sometimes! I didn't take it very seriously, I know! But I am now! If I don't pay the money by the late bell, they will seriously do this to him. Arthur, I can't get that money in time."

Arthur huffed. "How much is the debt?"

Gwaine told him and Arthur again lost the ability to form words. As he made his way across his chamber Arthur settled for throwing anything that came to hand at Gwaine, who didn't even try to dodge the missiles. It was a testament to Arthur's rage just how wide of the mark the objects all went.

On reaching the large table on the far side of the room Arthur produced a key and crouching down yanked open the chest underneath, pulling out a box that looked heavy as he hefted it onto the table.

"I do not believe this," Arthur snapped, once again regaining his ability to speak. He unlocked the box and flipped it open. Gwaine goggled at the gold coins inside.

"Out of everyone I thought that I could at least trust you with Merlin!"

Gwaine opened his mouth to protest, but he wasn't quite sure at what. At Arthur nearly referring to Merlin as an object or the fact that Arthur had passed Merlin on or the fact he couldn't trust him. Gwaine snapped his mouth shut. The latter had been proved true. Merlin's safety could not be trusted to him, and Arthur hadn't passed Merlin on, he had guided him towards Gwaine, Merlin had made his own choice in the matter.

And judging by the look on his face, Arthur was not seeing Merlin as an object, unless it was a precious object that needed rescuing, caring for and damn well protecting.

"I will pay you back," Gwaine said as he watched Arthur count out the coins. The prince's jaw hardened.

"You most certainly will!"

As Arthur stalked off Gwaine followed. The people they passed fell out of their way, or Arthur's at least, as he strode out of the castle. Only one person dared stop him, in the courtyard.

"Sire? Is everything all right?"Leonasked.

It pulled Arthur up short and he glared atLeonand then his shoulders relaxed back carefully.

"Fine," Arthur said, making it sound like things were not fine. "Could you do something for me?"

"Anything Sire," Leonsaid. Gwaine refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Go to Gwen's, can you tell her that I cannot see her tonight, a matter of urgency has occurred. Tell her that I'm sorry and I will speak to her tomorrow."

"Of course, do you need assistance in this matter?"Leonasked.

Arthur shook his head and sent a venomous look at Gwaine.

"No, it's fine. I can manage. I have all the help I need."


	7. Chapter 7

Gwaine followed Arthur into the gambling den. Arthur knew they existed around the lower town, and he had frequented them on occasion, just because the gossip was useful and it was quite fun sneaking around in a clandestine manner. It was harder now, for him just to wander down and sneak about. He relied on a few others to do the sneaking for him. Gwaine hadn't been one of them and this was a new place, no one had told him it was here, and Merlin was in the building somewhere.

"So, who do I speak to?" Arthur asked Gwaine in a low tone, as he assessed the people in the room, and they eyed the newcomers.

"Over there, in the corner."

Arthur glared at the man and made his way across the room. He pushed a few of people out of the way, if they didn't recognise him someone nearby warned them. The man that wasn't warned Arthur put down with an elbow in the face, hardly even paying attention to what he was doing. By the time he was halfway across the room people were moving for him and the man at the table had been told of his approach.

He looked up and assessed Arthur, his eyebrows rising in interest. Then he looked to Gwaine and smirked a little. Arthur felt his ire rise again, and then let his self-control push it back. It was all very well throwing a tantrum, and several objects, in his room, but here he had to remain in control. Unless of course they had done something to Merlin, in which case Arthur would probably end up killing someone. Arthur decided it would be the man at the table. Who Merlin knew as the man with the flask.

"Ah, Sir Gwaine," the man said pleasantly and Gwaine winced as Arthur stiffened. The prince would not appreciate that at all. It was bad enough one of his knights getting into debt in such a place, never mind the people in question knowing he was a knight.

"You have the money?" the man demanded, ignoring Arthur, despite the fact he placed himself directly in front of the table. Gwaine tensed his jaw.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

The man stared at him in surprise, looking him up and down. Not in the best of moods, Arthur riled even further. He leant forward, putting his hands on the table, looking the man straight in the eye. Arthur felt a surge of satisfaction as the man's expression changed to one of mild nerves, and one of the burly minders behind him stepped forward. Arthur didn't look up, but his shoulders tensed and Gwaine rested his hand on his sword hilt.

"Move any further and you'll regret it," Arthur said to the minder meaning it, while still glaring at his boss. The man waved his guard back and swallowed heavily before addressing Arthur.

"The boy is safe."

"Good, because if I find that anyone has some much as breathed on him, I will make you regret it," Arthur said, pleasantly. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I am well within my right to recoup your friend's debt. If he pays, then the servant will be returned, no harm done." The man sat back in his chair, shrugging and smiling congenially. Arthur gave a low growl and reaching into his tunic pulled out the heavy bag of coins dropping it down in front of the man. The coins inside clinked loudly. He looked quite surprised, glancing at Gwaine, who said nothing, simply turning his gaze to Arthur. So did the man, and then he looked away, his eyes roving around the room. A few people had stopped drinking, and gambling, and were watching the confrontation carefully, whispers going around the room. The people that recognised him wondered what the Crown Prince was doing there and speculated with interest. The man in charge seemed to realise something was going on, he looked back to Arthur.

"Now, my servant if you don't mind," Arthur said.

"I thought the boy was…" the man tailed off and glanced at Gwaine. Arthur wondered if Gwaine had dragged Merlin out here on one of his free nights, it seemed like the sort of thing Gwaine might do. Not that he was likely to do it again.

"You thought wrong; interesting mistake," Arthur said. Merlin was well known for who he was, not only because he spent most of his time with Arthur but also he spent enough time in the stocks from riling Uther, one way or another. Merlin might not have been important, or considered so, since he was only a commoner, but he was a prominent figure within Camelot.

"Once I've checked this," the man said, picking up the coin bag. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting I'd attempt to cheat you?" Arthur asked, his voice edging on the dangerous side.

"Far be it from me to doubt the word of a knight," the man said. "But I have to be careful, you understand that of course Sir…."

Arthur wondered if this man was an idiot. The only other option was he was new to Camelot, and had therefore not as yet laid eyes on him.

"Arthur," Arthur drawled his name out, and the man frowned, looking him up and down again. The minder on his other side leant down and murmured into the man's ear. Arthur caught the word 'prince'. He straightened up and looked down his nose at the man. Arthur got the feeling that this man didn't like being looked down on, and had probably enjoyed getting one over on Gwaine.

The man looked uncomfortable and waved at the burly minder.

"Get the boy," the man said. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"No, take me to him."

He didn't leave anyone an option. He had spotted the door that presumably led out towards the back of the building, and someone had just walked through it carrying a barrel. Arthur went around the table, straight to it. The more aggressive minder stepped forward and went down as Arthur jabbed him hard in the gut and then grabbing a nearby jug smashed it on the back of the man's head. He was past in a flash, Gwaine hot on his heels. Arthur went through the door and walked down the short corridor, stopping at the door that was barred.

"Seems a good place to start," Arthur commented, hefting the bar clear and pulling the door open. The man in the chair was rudely tipped out of the way by Arthur, who again hardly looked in his direction.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" he shouted from his prone position, and decided to stay there as Gwaine waved his sword at him, having thought it was probably best to arm himself. Not that, he guessed, anyone would dare take on Arthur the mood he was in. Plus he had been recognised, who would dare risk Uther's wrath by hurting him.

"Merlin?"

Gwaine moved further in, wincing as he looked at a limp, half-naked Merlin. Arthur gently took his shoulders to sit him up. Merlin gave a mumble, trying to open his eyes and also push Arthur off at the same time. Arthur kept hold of him, ignoring Merlin's futile efforts and he glared at the man on the floor.

"Where are his clothes and boots?" Arthur demanded. The man gaped at him. "Go and get them."

"I'd do it," Gwaine advised, which urged the man to struggle up and run from the room. Arthur glared at Gwaine, before turning back to Merlin, and cupping his chin gently he lifted his head.

"Merlin? Merlin? Look at me!"

His servant eventually managed to do as Arthur demanded, meeting his gaze and Merlin gave a slight grin. Arthur's fury knew no bounds, it was boiling in him, making him feel fully inclined to rush off back into the main room and start hacking at people with his sword. As of tomorrow he was most certainly going to start a thorough investigation of all the drinking dens and gambling houses in the lower town. It would also include deeply involving himself in how some of the debts were paid off. This could hardly be the first time this sort of thing had happened. If by some miracle it was Arthur would feel a huge relief, but he was making sure it never happened again.

The man returned with Merlin's clothing and Gwaine snatched it, moving closer. Arthur then snatched Merlin's clothes off Gwaine and glared at him again. Gwaine backed up a step, getting the hint that even he was going nowhere near Merlin for the time being. Arthur settled Merlin back against the wall, making sure he didn't slip and he eased Merlin's underwear and then his trousers on, sliding them up his legs together. Merlin frowned and stirred, trying to draw his legs up to hide himself, half grabbing hold of Arthur, at his shoulder. It kept him upright, but Merlin was also pushing Arthur away at the same time.

"Merlin, stop it, we need to get you dressed and out of here."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked groggily.

"Yes," Arthur said. "Gwaine, get his boots on. Let's not waste any time here."

"Right," Gwaine said crouching down to roughly jam on Merlin's boots. He looked Merlin up and down, while Merlin gazed at him in confusion. Gwaine frowned as Arthur got Merlin's clothing to his knees and eased his legs up. Almost by reflex Merlin's hand tugged down his shirt to hide himself.

"Has he been hurt?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know. Shall we worry about that somewhere safer?" Arthur snapped. All he wanted to do now was get Merlin decently dressed and out of here. Any damage that had been done would have to wait. Gwaine winced, and just watched as Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin, pulling him to his chest, so he could lift him and pull his trousers up. Merlin's head dropped onto Arthur's shoulder, and his eyes fluttered open and then closed as Merlin relaxed against him, as he recognised Arthur through the haze in his mind. Merlin frowned as Arthur sat him back again and swiftly laced Merlin's trousers. Merlin slumped down the wall again.

"I'll carry him," Arthur said, he took Merlin's arm and pulled him forward. Gwaine helped lift him and between them they settled Merlin over Arthur's left shoulder. It meant that Arthur couldn't really fight effectively but carrying him was the only way of moving Merlin, and Arthur felt an odd, possessive objection to letting Gwaine take him.

"Watch for trouble," Arthur said. Gwaine nodded, going to the door he went down the short corridor and pushed open the door to the main area. There didn't seem to be another way of getting out. The burly minder was half up, but was waved away by the man. Gwaine glared around and then let Arthur take the lead so he could watch their back.

In the darkness of a corner a hooded figure watched the progress of the two men taking an insensible Merlin out of the drinking den. The glinting eyes narrowed as Arthur's shoulders tensed to the announcement.

"The entertainment's off boys."

But he kept walking. There was no time to take issue with it, Arthur's goal was to get Merlin out and safely tucked away so no one could get to him. Gwaine looked around, staring at the place as if seeing it for the first time and vowing to himself that he was never coming back.

The hooded figure watched them leave, then looking around he moved around the outskirts of the room, heading to the door himself, staring around in distain at what he saw. There was no reason for him to remain here any longer.

Not now the prize had been so effectively rescued.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur didn't stop. It was quiet as they walked through the town. Arthur shifting Merlin now and again to ease the pressure on his shoulder. Merlin didn't respond to any of it and Arthur guessed he was sleeping. None of the guards stopped them, although there were some curious looks, as people wondered why Arthur was carrying a passed out Merlin.

To Gwaine's surprise Arthur didn't head in the direction of Gaius' chambers, instead he went straight to his own. As he entered the room he went to the bed and with surprising care, put Merlin down and laid him out on it. Merlin stirred slightly and moaned. Arthur stretched his back and groaned.

"Heavens, Merlin, you might look skinny, but you're still a weight."

"I could have taken him," Gwaine said. Arthur turned and gave him a look that told Gwaine he couldn't.

"The night patrol is due to start, you can go and join them," Arthur ordered him, his voice flat. Gwaine's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You can't do that."

"Yes, I can, Gwaine. Because that is exactly what I am doing." Arthur's voice rose slightly. Gwaine watched Merlin stir, turning his head and blinking slowly, trying to work out what was going on. Seeing Gwaine's attention shift Arthur turned, looking at Merlin, who was trying to move, and sit up.

"What if he's hurt?"

"Pray he isn't," Arthur threatened flatly. "I'll look after him. I don't want you anywhere near him."

Arthur stepped forward, going nose to nose with Gwaine. "Get out, or I will have the guards remove you and dump you in the dungeon. Go and make yourself useful instead."

He was giving Gwaine the choice. The other man could actually go and do something, so his mind wouldn't be entirely on the events of the evening. Or Arthur would just lock him up and leave him to replay them, because there wouldn't be anything else to do. The simple fact was, and it was clear enough. Arthur didn't want him, or anyone else, near Merlin. His possessiveness was in full force. Merlin was his, and in Arthur's mind, he ranked above everyone and everything in Merlin's scheme of things.

He was making sure that point was made.

It left Gwaine no other choice. Without another word, his jaw clenched and hands bunched tightly into fists, he left the room, leaving Merlin to Arthur's care.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur dismissed Gwaine from his mind. He had Merlin to worry about. As the door closed behind Gwaine Arthur moved Merlin on the bed, bringing his head a little higher and pushing a pillow underneath to make him more comfortable. Merlin was still desperately trying to open his eyes, but the potion that he had been given was still too strong in his system.

The first thing Arthur needed to do was check Merlin over. He took Merlin's scarf off first and then struggled to ease his shirt up. Merlin gave a gasp, his body tensing and he flailed his arms in a vain attempt to push Arthur away. He was mumbling under his breath, completely incomprehensibly as far as Arthur could tell. All he could hear was gibberish, whatever Merlin was trying to say clearly wasn't forming into words. Arthur guessed the cause of it, Merlin still wasn't aware of his surroundings. All he knew was someone was trying to undress him.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and cupped Merlin's chin in his hands, lifting his head. Merlin tensed, and paused mumbling.

"Merlin, it's me, it's Arthur."

"Huh?" Merlin managed to mumble. He blinked and grabbed Arthur's arm, and his eyes opened, rolling back in their sockets. Arthur tightened his grip and carried on talking, very slowly.

"Merlin, you're fine. We're in my chambers, I just need to check that you're all right, I'm just going to look you over."

The only response was a huff and another flutter of Merlin's eyes.

"What the hell have they given you?"

Merlin started mumbling again, Arthur put his ear a little nearer and could at least work out that Merlin was reciting ingredients. One that Arthur did work out was 'wine'. Something that Merlin usually reacted badly to.

"You know what you were given?" Arthur said, cutting off the mumbling that also included the ingredients many uses. Merlin stopped mumbling and nodded.

"Is it something you just need to sleep off?"

"Sleep," Merlin agreed, sounding like that was what he wanted to do.

"Okay, you do that." Merlin went limp, as if he was just going to get on with it. Arthur shook him slightly. "Merlin! I'm going to check you over, all right, I need to make sure you haven't been hurt, you just go to sleep if you want, but I need to look at you."

For his own peace of mind if nothing else, Arthur had to do it. What he said seemed to get through to his servant's addled mind, Merlin relaxed as Arthur sat him up and lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head and then down his arms, gently dropping Merlin back onto the bed. Arthur ran a quick examination of Merlin's upper body. There was some bruising on his torso, and down both arms. Arthur guessed he could have caused some of them manhandling Merlin about. He also had a few mild grazes around his forearms and one on his back.

Arthur went to pour a bowl of water and coming back bathed the wounds lightly, watching Merlin's reaction carefully. Merlin stirred but didn't resist him as Arthur washed the wounds, lifting Merlin up and resting him against his chest to clean the one on his back. Merlin snuggled against him as Arthur did so. He then bathed Merlin's face and neck, giving him hints as to what he was doing, because it was bound to get worse.

Once he was happy that Merlin was okay on his upper half, Arthur moved lower unlacing Merlin's trousers. He had only tied them loosely to begin with when he had rescued him, now he opened his trousers and pulled them down. Merlin stirred again and Arthur murmured at him, talking in a low tone, reassuring Merlin of who he was with, and where he was and that he just wanted to look at him. Merlin reacted with confusion, but he didn't stop Arthur as he dragged the material down and pulled Merlin's trousers, underwear, socks and boots off in the one go. Arthur pushed everything away and it tumbled over the side of the bed. The sound made Merlin lift his head.

"It's all right Merlin, I just want to check you."

Merlin huffed and lay back. Arthur didn't think his words were making much of an impression but somewhere Merlin's subconscious knew what was happening and knew the surroundings. Arthur checked over Merlin's legs. Again there was a bit of grazing, which he bathed, and the injuries were unsurprising since Merlin had been sprawled on a rough stone floor, unable to coordinate himself. Then Arthur moved up to look higher.

During the rescue he had vague notions of seeing the bruising on Merlin's legs and didn't think too much of it, but as he shifted Merlin about, turning him onto his left side and lifting his right leg clear to lay it out at a right angle to his hip he saw the bruises in an entirely new way. Arthur looked at his hand, placed on Merlin's thigh, pushing one leg up, and his hand shifting down to spread Merlin's buttocks. Merlin was trying to stir, but it wasn't entirely through discomfort.

"Merlin, I have to do this," Arthur said.

Merlin still moved but it was less to do with his worry now. He knew who he was with, Merlin's body was used to responding to his touch.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

Arthur pushed his leg higher, making Merlin turn so he was easing him face down on the bed. Arthur's other hand slid into the crease between Merlin's buttocks feeling gently. There was no bruising that deeply on his thighs and as Arthur gently probed his finger into Merlin, there seemed to be no damage. He used his hand to spread Merlin's cheeks and he looked down to confirm what he was feeling, and he probed again.

There was no sign of any slackening of Merlin's muscles, no sign of lubricant, no blood, tearing or semen. Merlin was untouched. Arthur let him go swiftly, drawing his hand back to Merlin's leg, easing the limb down again and putting Merlin onto his back. Arthur looked at the bruising on Merlin's inner thigh. As he stroked gently Merlin gave a murmur of pleasure, moving body into the touch. His body didn't react beyond that, Merlin was too far gone to produce an erection.

It was quite enough, Arthur told himself, arranging Merlin and shifting the bedding so he could tuck him in. Merlin rolled and snuffled into the pillow, settling down, burying himself further as Arthur stroked his hair.

"Get some rest," Arthur said gently, sitting back and watching Merlin carefully. The tightness in his belly eased. Merlin remained as he was. Arthur couldn't even define how he felt knowing that. He had got to Merlin in time. He put his hands to his face, pressing his fingertips into his eyes, daring the sting of tears to increase. His father would tell him not to get so emotional over a servant, but it was Merlin. Merlin was his servant, it was Arthur's job to see to his welfare. He had stopped sleeping with him, but Merlin was still there with him. Very little had changed between them, emotionally at least.

How could he not care what happened to Merlin? There was no way he would leave it to Gwaine to sort the situation out, as he probably should have done. What use was he really, if the knights couldn't come to him for help, when he trained them to give their lives for his kingdom? Arthur looked up as there was a light snore. Merlin was completely out, relaxed, and safe and as innocent as he always had been. Arthur lay back, just looking at him. Again he noted now pleasing Merlin was to look at. The long loose limbs, dark hair contrasting with pale skin, his high cheekbones and Arthur knew without seeing them the direct blue eyes now hidden behind Merlin's eyelids.

He had missed him. Even though Merlin was still there, annoying him, distracting him, Arthur had missed that warm body, the ease of movement Merlin had, the complete lack of self-consciousness when naked. All the things that were Merlin.

There was nothing Arthur could do now. Merlin was safe, where he could look after him. Arthur shook his head and sighed as the late bell rang out. Gwaine would be out on night patrol now and Arthur felt tired, and fed up and so many things that he couldn't define, but most of them didn't feel good.

He gave up and slid out of his clothes, stripping himself down before lifting the covers and sliding in to ease himself close to Merlin. Merlin stirred gently, but turned to push himself tighter against Arthur, who curled an arm around him.

"It's all right Merlin, it's all right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When he woke Merlin felt nice and warm, while he inhaled a scent that was familiar and reassuring. It also felt a little strange, as if tasting something he had not eaten for months. He soon found out why when he opened his eyes and realised his head was resting on the pillow and tucked into Arthur's right armpit.

It was a strange, but very familiar position. Arthur generally preferred sleeping on his front, and he always turned that way eventually. He always flung his arm up over his head, so the easiest way, Merlin found, to snuggle against him was to press against his side, and tuck his head exactly where it was now. Merlin couldn't sleep with any of Arthur's weight on him, so he couldn't curl under him. Over the months of Merlin staying in his bed it was the position they both found themselves in as the most comfortable.

Slowly Merlin raised his head, easing it out from position, and used a hand on Arthur's back to leaver himself up onto one elbow. Then he wished he hadn't as the room spun. Merlin put his head back down, resting on Arthur's upper arm. That made Arthur stir, move his arm as he sat up and Merlin's head flopped onto the pillow, with him giving an accompanying groan. Arthur sat up, for a moment confused as to why he had a warm, familiar figure next to him. Then he looked at Merlin's dark, very ruffled hair and taking his shoulder eased him over. Merlin rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Arthur exhaled in relief, smiling at him.

"Merlin, are you all right?"

"My head feels like you bashed me with a mace, without me wearing a helmet."

"For someone who has been passed out all night, you look tired."

There were dark circles under Merlin's eyes, emphasized by the paleness of his cheeks. Arthur reached out and ran his fingertips over Merlin's cheekbone and then down across his jaw. It sent tingles of pleasure over his body. Which Merlin tried to ignore.

"Do you feel all right though?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, blinking slowly as he looked around the room and then shifted under the covers.

"Did you undress me?" Merlin asked.

"Who else was going to undress you in my chambers?" Arthur asked in exasperation. Then he looked serious. "I want to make sure you hadn't been touched."

Merlin's hand slid under the covers, between his legs, frowning as the disjointed memories pushed together, like pieces of a puzzle. But they didn't seem to make sense. Easing the bedding down he looked himself up and down. Arthur turned onto his side, waiting and watching Merlin carefully.

"I remember you doing that, I think. And were you shouting. I remember you yelling."

"Not at you, at Gwaine. I threw him out and told him he was on night duty. And he can say on it for at least a month!"

"Why?" Merlin asked in confusion. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It was his fault the whole thing occurred, Merlin. It was his debt I had to pay! I will make him pay it back, one way or another!"

"Oh, yeah, that kind of makes sense now, the man who drugged me, said something about my master being in debt."

"He thought you were Gwaine's servant, not mine. I put him straight on that."

"I tried to, but I got that wine poured down my throat. And I… I thought, there was someone else there, but…" Merlin shrugged. Arthur pulled the sheet down, exposing Merlin's thighs.

"Do you remember that?"

Merlin looked at the bruising on his leg, at the pattern it made. He lifted his leg to examine it, putting his hand to it.

"I don't remember," Merlin said. "I remember you picking me up, and shoving me around."

"Some of those might have been from me, and yes, I picked you up but, I can't have done that."

Merlin moved his own hand away from the dark patches on his skin and taking Arthur's hand put it in place. Arthur's fingers shifted against his skin. The bruises were where someone had taken hold of him, but as Arthur spread his fingers, trying to grip in the same way, it just didn't look right.

"It wasn't me, I wouldn't have had my hand there when I picked you up."

Arthur made Merlin jump as he suddenly lifted him, putting him against the headboard and shifting him into position. Merlin moved with him, as Arthur almost dispassionately positioned Merlin and himself to try and simulate the movements of last night.

"No, it wasn't that," Arthur said, testing his grip on how he would have picked up Merlin.

"You had hold of me last night," Merlin said.

"And the bruises were already there," Arthur said, sitting back, his hand still moved on Merlin's thigh, stroking gently. Merlin thought that Arthur didn't even realise he was doing it. Or at least his body did, his mind wasn't entirely with it, but Arthur had hardened during his examination of Merlin. Merlin had reacted in exactly the same way.

"There was something else, but it felt familiar but not…" Merlin frowned, trying to work through the fog in his mind. Arthur lay back, exhaling heavily.

"They didn't do anything more than undress you and touch you, I checked," Arthur said. Merlin sprawled next to him, unable to stop himself snuggling against Arthur.

"Thank you," Merlin said. "For getting me out of there."

Arthur turned his head. "What else was I going to do?"

There was much Merlin could say to that. Arthur had risked his life to save him on more than one occasion, Merlin guessed this was simpler than that.

Until he felt Arthur's fingers running through his hair, stroking his scalp and working their way down to the nape of his neck. Arthur's fingertips brushed the top of Merlin's spine, making him shiver, and Arthur huffed with laughter.

"I probably shouldn't do that," Arthur mused, his voice filled with longing. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at it him.

It occurred to Merlin that Arthur hadn't been with anyone, since the end of the sexual part of their relationship. Merlin had moved onto Gwaine. He was starting to wonder if Arthur had moved on at all.

"No, but you probably shouldn't do this either," Merlin said, running his fingers over Arthur's erection. Arthur jumped and took Merlin's wrist, but he made no move to pull him away.

"You haven't with anyone since we stopped," Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. His grip on Merlin's wrist slackened as Merlin wrapped his fingers around Arthur's erection rubbing gently. Arthur fell back into the bedding again, biting down on his lower lip as Merlin's hand worked. Merlin could see how good Arthur felt, having someone else touching him. Knowing Arthur, and knowing Gwen, as he did Merlin felt aware that there had probably been nothing so intimate between them. Arthur was a gentleman, Gwen was a lady, now formally one. But Merlin felt something tighten inside him as he touched Arthur and watched his reaction.

This was his. The way Arthur was now, was his and his alone. Their relationship didn't change much when they were in bed. Not from his point of view. He just saw Arthur as Arthur, but in bed, during sex, Merlin was something different in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur expected Merlin to do the chores required of him and picked on him mercilessly when he didn't do them, or even when he did, and over time the insults and reactions had taken on a tone of affection. Arthur was more abrasive when they were out on patrols, or somewhere that had the potential to be dangerous, but that was simply because he was worried about Merlin's safety, and the knight's safety if they were in a group. Arthur did one thing that Uther refused to see. He cared.

Going to Arthur's bed was something that was not expected. Merlin had come to him, willingly. It was not a chore, or a duty, in Arthur's eyes. He saw his use of Merlin almost as a privilege, and Merlin was treated accordingly. It was not something Arthur took lightly, and a threat to Merlin's virtue was something Arthur would take seriously.

And that made Merlin care about Arthur. Even when Arthur tried to hide how much he cared, he couldn't from Merlin, because he knew him just too well. Merlin felt his own feelings of possessiveness rise up. In a way, Arthur was his. He saw the things that other people didn't. And he had missed Arthur, even thought it looked like nothing had changed it had, because they were still the same, they were just not physically close. Merlin realised he was feeling it just as much as Arthur was.

Merlin made Arthur's eyelids flutter as he ran his fingers around the head of his cock, and he gave a low groan. Encouraged by that Merlin increased the pressure, and Arthur's hand released his wrist entirely, giving Merlin leeway to play with him. Instead Arthur's hand went to his hair, running through Merlin's thick, dark locks, easing his head down and Merlin took the hint, licking across Arthur's chest, biting where Arthur like it, and using his tongue over the hard nubs of his nipples. Arthur bucked underneath him with another moan. Merlin knew he wasn't far off the brink and moved his hand while increasing the pressure, his tongue running a trail up to Arthur's neck. As he released a deep breath onto the sensitive skin of Arthur's neck the prince tensed and his hips jerked again as he came groaning Merlin's name, one hand tensing in his hair and the other clenching around the blankets. Merlin worked as Arthur pumped dry before sagging back onto the bed.

Merlin allowed himself to be pulled to Arthur's side and they snuggled together. Merlin felt his awareness fade for a moment and then he jerked back awake.

"Are you all right?"

"I think I am still feeling last night, they said they over did the oils on the rag when they first knocked me out. I don't know what will happen if I stood up."

"Then don't," Arthur said. "I'm in council this morning, I can clean up and dress myself and take breakfast there. You are probably better staying here and sleeping the rest of it off before you get up."

Merlin gave a rather dramatic yawn. "I think you're right."

"I'm the Crown Prince, I'm always right."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you all right?" Lancelot paused, seeing Gwen sitting quietly. Behind him Percival stopped, standing quietly and watching the scene, prepared to leave if the situation required it. He didn't immediately do so, he knew his friend's feelings for this girl, and the fact that perhaps she reciprocated in some way but now felt more for Arthur. Lancelot seemed to feel that he had missed his chance, and also couldn't battle Arthur for her.

Percival didn't quite understand Lancelot's thinking on that, but said nothing, simply respecting his friend's feelings. With the knowledge that there had been some gossip about their previous attachment he stayed with them so no one could insinuate anything. He'd only leave if one of them asked him to.

"I'm fine," Gwen said.

"Something seems to be troubling you," Lancelot said.

"It's nothing…" Gwen said waving her hand dismissively, while her face said something entirely different. Lancelot sat next to her on the grass, and Percival sat himself down a short distance away, glancing at them now and again but making it look like he wasn't listening. Gwen sighed and Lancelot reached out to take her wrist.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Gwen sighed again, thinking that she shouldn't betray the confidence, but then again, she didn't see why not. The little ball of fury that had been building in her suddenly burst and she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

"I was supposed to see Arthur last night," she paused, wincing at the look of pain that flashed onto Lancelot's features.

"But he sent Leon with a message that he couldn't make it because something urgent had come up," Gwen said. Lancelot listened, with a serious expression on his face.

"It might have, he is doing a lot at the moment," he reached over to pat her hand gently, wondering why he was saying something like that. Probably because he didn't want to see her looking so despondent, however he also noticed that she looked slightly angry as well.

"I know that. And I didn't mind, but I went to look for him this morning, and instead I found Merlin."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows, Gwen finished off.

"Sleeping naked in Arthur's bed."

She hadn't seen Arthur around that morning, and had headed to his chambers. It seemed a logical place to try, because if Arthur wasn't about it didn't matter, as it was about the time Merlin was usually tidying Arthur's chambers up, and he usually knew, almost to the exact step, where Arthur was. Gwen could tell him what had happened and find out where Arthur was, and when they could see each other again. Arthur was making the effort to be with her as much as he could, around looking after his father, and looking after the kingdom. Gwen appreciated the effort towards her, and realised sometimes it couldn't work out.

This time in something of an earth-shattering way.

She had knocked on the door and opened it, peering round carefully.

"Arthur?" That got no response, so she opened the door further. "Merlin?" she called and as she got a few paces into the room she stopped dead. "Merlin?" she asked, her voice lower, confused and uncertain.

Merlin didn't react, he was still sleeping off the final effects of the drugs in his system. He was lying on his side, head turned to face her and his body ever so slightly tilted towards her. He hadn't stirred at her interruption. The sheets covering him lay over his hips, hiding the most intimate part of him but as it fell behind him, his leg curled up and hip angled towards her, it showed just the slightest curve of his backside, hinting that he was naked underneath. A fact that was backed up by the boots and clothes pooled at the side of the bed, just by the end leg, looking as if they had been pulled off in a hurry.

Gwen had looked around further, seeing the chaos that Arthur had wreaked, and Merlin had attempted to clear up. He was too unsteady to have made much of an effort and Arthur had ordered him back into bed. Which was where Gwen had found him, and then left him; with Merlin remaining oblivious to her visit.

"I mean, why would he be there?" Gwen said. "I know it's not that abnormal, that servants are treated like THAT, but I thought Arthur and Merlin had stopped."

Lancelot's eyes widened. Percival looked up.

"You mean Arthur and Merlin…." Lancelot asked.

"A little," Gwen said. "The Royal Council even went so far as to check to see Merlin had been penetrated." It was impossible to keep any information like that secret. Gwen had heard about it, and knew while any sort of relationship was forbidden between herself and Arthur that perhaps Arthur was doing as expected of him. There had never been a clear sign of it between the pair of them before now and Gwen had been given enough indications that it wasn't happening now, while Arthur was openly courting her.

So she didn't understand what she had seen.

"Oh," Lancelot said. "But you and Arthur are meant to be… courting."

"I know and…" Gwen tailed off.

"What about Gwaine?" Percival interjected into the silence, suddenly making his presence felt. The two people with him looked at him in shock.

"Oh, I… oh," Gwen said. They all remained silent for a moment, lost in thought, until someone asked.

"Hi, has anyone seen Gwaine anywhere?"

All three of them turned to look at Merlin. One of them glared at Merlin, one looked curious, the other looked shy and hurt. Merlin blinked as he saw the varying expressions and got no answer. As he was stared at for several more seconds he took a wary step back and looked himself up and down, hands patting himself down, moving through his hair and checking himself over. Then he looked back up while pulling on his scarf nervously.

"What?" he asked. "What?"

"Nothing," Gwen said. "Just surprised to see you."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "Was Gwaine at training?"

"We didn't see him," Lancelot said coldly. Merlin frowned. Percival looked at him carefully. Merlin looked baffled at the reception he was getting, but since he was getting nowhere Merlin started to back off.

"Well, if you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him," Merlin asked.

"Yeah, where will you be?" Lancelot asked.

"Erm… I'm going to see Gaius, and then I guess Arthur will want me," Merlin said.

"He's looking for you now," Leon said, appearing from behind him. "What happened last night? He's in one hell of a mood."

Merlin gave a non-committing murmur and asked Leon.

"Have you seen Gwaine?"

"Not since last night, he appeared for night duty, apparently Arthur sent him."

Merlin looked embarrassed, the others looked mildly angry.

"So he sent Gwaine off with you then?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, I presume whatever he was rushing off to do with Arthur was dealt with, although he looked a little…" Leon paused and thought about it, before adding, "upset."

"Where is he now?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure, he was looking for you though," Leon said.

"He should have looked in Arthur's bed," Lancelot snarled. It shocked everyone, the tone he used and the way he looked at Merlin. Merlin had the decency to flush, and he looked baffled.

"What?" Leon asked.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I think he wants to know why you spent this morning sleeping in Arthur's bed, naked," Percival said.

Merlin's eyes widened, and he flushed a deeper colour, his jaw dropping.

"Well, I erm…" Merlin started and then stopped. He was saved by another voice, as Gwaine announced.

"That was my fault."

They all turned to look at him. Gwaine ignored everyone's gaze, except one person. He stepped towards Merlin and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you all right? Did Arthur do that?"

Gwaine's eye was bruised. The knights on the late patrol had the decency to ignore it, and things had carried on, although it had been clear to all of them that something was wrong. Merlin moved himself into Gwaine's personal space, so they were close, bodies lightly brushing together, and lips almost meeting.

"Yes, he did, but after what I told him I think I deserved it," Gwaine said.

"It wasn't your fault," Merlin said. Gwaine gave a smile.

"Then whose fault was it," Gwaine asked. "I was the one that stupidly thought I could gamble off the debt and I just made it worse."

He cupped Merlin's chin in his hands, and put his forehead against Merlin's.

"And I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Gwaine, nothing happened, Arthur checked." Gwaine's grip tightened on Merlin's face.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"It didn't," Merlin assured him.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cut through the clearing. "When you have quite finished don't you have chores to do?"

"I still need to go and see Gaius," Merlin said, stepping back from Gwaine, who looked like he didn't want to let Merlin go. He reached out and took Merlin's wrist, holding onto him.

"Go then, don't take too long, I want you back in my chambers as soon as possible."

It was only the very dark look in Arthur's eyes that prevented any comment. His eyes swept the group and glowered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Just clearing up what happened last night," Merlin said. Arthur glowered further.

"What is there to clear up?"

"I came to see you this morning," Gwen said. "And found Merlin instead."

Arthur looked baffled for a moment.

"I was still in bed," Merlin said. "I must have been sleeping because I don't remember."

Then Arthur's gaze swept the group. "He was completely insensible last night, and the drug hadn't worn off."

"It was my fault," Gwaine repeated, seeing the conclusions that everyone was coming to. Some of them looked shocked at the entire scenario, and as much as Gwaine knew that Merlin had been Arthur's before him, he did not think for one moment that Arthur would have done anything to Merlin when he was in such a state and unable to answer for himself.

Gwaine reiterated the story as swiftly as possible. Much as he had done last night when telling Arthur. And again Arthur's jaw clenched. It was only the fact that Merlin was stood between them that stopped Gwaine receiving another punch.

"But you're all right?" Leon eventually asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gwen said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You didn't know," Merlin said.

"Is this why you are on night patrols for the next month?" Leon asked Gwaine. Gwaine nodded.

"I told him he'd have to pay the debt back," Arthur snarled, glaring at him. Gwaine didn't meet his eyes.

"That seems a bit harsh," Leon said. Arthur looked up and glared at him.

"Why exactly? Merlin was nearly raped, I had to pay Gwaine's debt, so he will work that money off any way I see fit," Arthur said.

"Arthur, he did the right thing, in the end," Gwen said.

"What?" Arthur asked, still yelping but sounding calmer when he talked to her.

"He went to someone who could help him, he did the right thing."

"The right thing was to not get in this mess in the first place," Arthur snapped.

"He couldn't have known that they would threaten Merlin," Lancelot reasoned, feeling a little bad for being so judgemental. "You didn't hesitate to help."

"Of course not, I wasn't going to let that happen to Merlin," Arthur said irritably, wondering if he was the only sane one in the conversation. He turned to Gwaine. "Is it me, or am I the only one that is furious with you?"

"No, I'm furious with me too," Gwaine said.

"In this scenario that doesn't count!" Arthur snapped at him. "You're the one that did something wrong, and I get accused of something. Sorry, I've actually got a kingdom to run! Gwaine you are on night duty for the foreseeable future and…" Arthur turned and walked off.

"Merlin!" he bellowed. It made Merlin jump. Gwaine steadied him and Arthur bellowed Merlin's name again.

"Go, go on, it's all right, don't upset the princess any more than he already is."

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later. I'll find you," Merlin said.

"MERLIN!"

"Go, go," Gwaine said, pushing Merlin towards Arthur. "Go on."

Merlin ran at Gwaine's urging, chasing after Arthur. Gwaine turned back to the rest of them.

"It's not Merlin's fault. It's not Arthur's fault."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They went through the door to Arthur's chambers, where the problems seemed to have started from.

"Don't you think you were a bit…. Woah!"

Merlin started and then stopped dead as Arthur grabbed him by his upper arms and pushed him back, closing the door as he shoved Merlin against it. Merlin gasped tensing at the tight grip that Arthur put on his arms. Merlin squirmed against the door, Arthur used his body weight to pin him.

"Arthur, what? What did I do?"

"First and foremost, above everything else, Merlin," Arthur growled. "You are mine."

Merlin blinked. He couldn't fight Arthur's grip on him. It was futile to try and Arthur pressed his body against Merlin's, making sure he wasn't just pinned against the door, but that he was unable to move. Merlin's eyes rolled down, noting that the armour was in need of cleaning.

"Arthur?"

"You defer to me, turn to me and if anything happens to you then I am the one that will avenge you."

"That's nice," Merlin said, and then he yelped as Arthur's grip tightened. "Arthur!"

"You will take me seriously."

"I do, you know I do, but I won't when you are being so…"

Their bodies were pressed together, and Arthur was erect. Their lips brushed together with the lightest of touches, which shut Merlin up. Arthur's hands tightened on Merlin's arms, pinning him as he tried to move.

"Arthur?"

Merlin spoke and his lips brushed against Arthur. It sent shivers down his spine and the gentle touch happened again. Arthur stayed where he was, letting their lips connect lightly but moving no further than that. Merlin just processed what was going on, until Arthur leant just a little further forward, and Merlin's common sense started to fracture.

The grip Merlin felt was hard, and Arthur's body held him tightly in place. But in contrast the kiss, when it happened, was gentle. Their lips brushed together, then Arthur retreated, then he pressed again. Merlin was encouraged to open his mouth. He responded. Arthur did that to him, every time he did it.

Arthur's tongue touched his, and the pressure stayed soft. The prince didn't push anything, he just touched lightly. Again the lightness of the kiss conflicted against the hard grip, but it felt right. It was just Arthur. And as he pulled back Merlin gasped.

"Oh, should we do this?"

"Yes, you're mine Merlin, I can do with you as I wish."

"You told me you didn't want to do that. Ah!" Merlin gave a light yelp as Arthur's hand yanked up his shirt and then fought to get into his trousers. Arthur couldn't do it with his gloves on, he relinquished his grip long enough to pull off his gloves then his hand delved into Merlin's trousers. Merlin's backside slammed against the door and he spread his legs.

"I said that I shouldn't, not that I didn't want to. And I don't see why I can't."

"You're with Gwen," Merlin said, knowing that he should be trying to get away, but he wasn't. Arthur was touching him, and Arthur knew how to. Gwaine was learning, and he was eager to know what Merlin liked, but Arthur seemed to know without trying.

"I am, she will be my queen, and I love her. But there is you as well, Merlin. And I can't ignore you. You deserve my attention as much as she does. It's not exclusive you know," Arthur said, his lips tracing over Merlin's jaw as his hand worked in Merlin's pants.

"What isn't?"

"Love," Arthur said, in the tone that Merlin knew so well. "I love Gwen, she will be my wife, but I trust you, you've been here, all this time."

Merlin noted that Arthur didn't say that he loved him. Arthur wouldn't. He said something just as deep, he trusted Merlin. Merlin couldn't deny the fact that he was Arthur's, and Arthur had trusted him, very much so, through their relationship. Arthur wouldn't say it, but he meant it.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned as Arthur's hand worked expertly, and he licked at Merlin's neck. Merlin tilted his head back to allow Arthur access and he thrust his hips into Arthur's hand.

"Yes?" Arthur asked. That one word, phrased as a question, was loaded. Merlin nodded and then found his voice.

"Yes, oh, yes, Arthur."

The hand in his pants gripped hard, tensing a little and Merlin ground his hips into that hand. Arthur went back to kissing Merlin, and Merlin struggled against the door, Arthur's weight pinned him and Merlin groaned as he came, his hips thrusting and his backside slamming against the door. It was only Arthur pressing him against the wood that kept him upright. Merlin sagged against him and wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders pulled himself closer to Arthur, making him chuckle as Merlin said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your armour needs cleaning."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin caught up with Gwaine later that afternoon. He was in his room, sprawled on the bed sleeping. Merlin felt bad about what Gwaine was going through, even if he was taking responsibility for what had happened. Apart from a nagging doubt that kept telling Merlin he was missing something he thought the situation was sorted. He couldn't argue with Arthur's reaction. How did you argue with someone who wanted to protect you, and who had told you, in a round-a-bout sort of way, they loved you.

But there were other people caught up in the cat's cradle that made up Merlin and Arthur's relationship. They had tightened the threads together, and they were not going to be untangled now. Nor, Merlin thought, did he want them to be. He looked at Gwaine, oblivious to Merlin's intrusion into his room, sprawled out on the bed, sleeping because the next few hours were the only chance he was going to get. Arthur wasn't relenting, and Gwaine wasn't complaining. He was just going to accept what Arthur threw at him.

Merlin saw Arthur's point, things had different perspectives, and Gwaine wasn't any kind of substitute for Arthur, when Merlin couldn't have him. He was Gwaine, his best friend, and Merlin loved him as such. The sex was, again, just something worthwhile doing to cement that. Merlin still retained that practicality which had been there when he had first started a physical relationship with Arthur.

Was it selfish, Merlin wondered as he moved to the end of the bed to watch Gwaine sleep, to want both? Arthur seemed to share the same need. He saw Gwen and Merlin entirely differently. He had been trying to do the right thing, and he had said it in such a way that Merlin thought now, Arthur had been denying himself what he wanted so he could do things the right way. Because that was what Arthur always tried to do. Even if he didn't agree that the 'right' way his way.

It didn't always work out, but Arthur knew his right from wrong, although some of those morals had been instilled by Uther, so it probably didn't hurt for Arthur to have a few blurred boundaries. Merlin himself was, he thought, in very much a grey area.

Considering that he slowly pulled off his jacket, and then the rest of his clothes, piling them at the end of the bed before crawling onto it and up towards Gwaine.

It was a fairly pleasant wake up call, Gwaine decided, when he roused to find Merlin's naked body curling against his. He put an arm around him and stroked across Merlin's bare back, working his way down to his backside.

"Hello," he murmured sleepily, but sounding pleased, nuzzling into Merlin's neck.

"I probably shouldn't have woken you," Merlin said. Gwaine had a night patrol to get through, and training the next morning. But Gwaine chuckled, and his hands roved over Merlin in a way that told him Gwaine didn't mind at all. He ran a hand up to Merlin's hair and then cupped his chin, leaning in to press their lips together.

"But it was a very nice way to do it," Gwaine said before kissing him. Merlin responded, relaxing against Gwaine and settling on the bed. He ran his hand over Gwaine's chest and down over his navel to his groin. Gwaine gave a muffled murmur of pleasure as Merlin gently rubbed his growing erection. They broke apart from the kiss and paused for a moment, just looking at each other, and Merlin continued to rub his hand against Gwaine's hard-on. He used the pressure to push Gwaine onto his back and Merlin rolled so he was leaning over him, on his hands and knees. Merlin lowered his head and gently kissed the hollow of Gwaine's throat, circling his tongue in the depression, and licking at Gwaine's collarbones.

Then Merlin took his time moving lower, kissing a trail down Gwaine's torso, detouring to lick as his hardened nipples, brushing his tongue over every spot that was sensitive. Gwaine gasped and moaned as Merlin moved over him, making his way down to Gwaine's left hip and then crawling down the bed Merlin nuzzled into Gwaine's thigh, biting the soft flesh on the inside. Gwaine spread his legs, Merlin's hands stroking and guiding him open, before Merlin buried his face into Gwaine's groin, licking through his pubic hair, and tracing his tongue lightly over Gwaine's balls. Gwaine shifted his hips upwards to encourage Merlin to continue, moaning his name as he did so. Merlin licked his erection from base to tip, running his tongue around the top before licking down again and capturing Gwaine's balls in his mouth.

Gwaine writhed on the bed, part of his conscience told him that he should not be letting Merlin do this. He had put Merlin at risk last night, and Gwaine no way deserved this, he hardly deserved to be forgiven, but Merlin was like that. It made Gwaine's guilt even worse, because it felt like he was not really being held responsible for something that he should be. At least Arthur was making him suffer.

"Merlin," Gwaine groaned his name as Merlin's tongue probed deeper between his legs. Taking several deep breaths Gwaine got control of himself and reaching down to Merlin pulled him back up the bed, so they lay sprawled together.

"What? What's wrong?" Merlin asked, sounding very concerned. Gwaine rolled him so they lay on their sides, looking at each other.

"Nothing, well, I'm fairly certain I should be doing something to make this up to you."

Merlin grinned. "We'll get to that."

Gwaine laughed, reaching up to stroke Merlin's cheek. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me, they didn't hurt me," Merlin said, although that shadow in his mind flickered again, something familiar stirred but failed to place itself, flickering away on the breeze of his memory. Gwaine gently ran his fingers over Merlin's cheekbone, bringing him back to reality.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you did to the right thing, getting Arthur."

"I'm going to be in debt to him for a while. I get the feeling I'm really going to pay for that."

"He'll calm down," Merlin said. "He usually does."

"Was he okay with you?"

"He was…" Merlin paused and thought about it. "Possessive."

Gwaine frowned. "He didn't… did he?"

"No, well, yes, kind of, just his hand, but since I did the same to him this morning, I think that makes us even," Merlin confessed in a rush. Gwaine eyed him curiously, but Merlin couldn't detect any hint of anger. "Sorry," Merlin added.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I'm fairly certain I shouldn't be doing that with Arthur, while I'm doing this with you."

Gwaine gave a rather theatrical look around the room. "Unless Arthur's invisible you're not doing it with Arthur, while doing this with me."

Merlin gave a brief snort of laughter. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, and believe me, I might not have been with another man before, but that sort of thing, is not out of my realm of experience. I have no means to be judgemental."

"I just think I'm being selfish," Merlin said.

"Sometimes it's the only thing you can be," Gwaine said. "We've only been lovers for two weeks, but friends for longer. You're still my best friend."

"Not your only one now though."

"After what I did yesterday that surprises me."

"You have to stop gambling," Merlin commented.

"Trust me, I've learnt my lesson on that one," Gwaine said moving closer so he could kiss Merlin, and run his hands over him, sliding one between Merlin's legs. Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head, and he groaned.

"That's cheating," he said. Gwaine pushed him back on the bed and nuzzled into Merlin's neck, making him squirm. Merlin was gasping when Gwaine lifted his head. He drew Gwaine down for a kiss and then shifted so he could roll them over again. Gwaine went with him, turning onto his back and pulling Merlin along. Merlin's hand groped out to the cabinet next to the bed, knowing the oil bottle lay on top, within easy reach. For the last two weeks it had been carefully placed there, so they had it to hand when they needed it.

From the angle he was at, Merlin couldn't quite reach, his fingertips just brushing the edge of the cabinet. Gwaine wriggled under him and swiped the bottle, holding it up.

"Is this what you want?"

Merlin made a grab for it and Gwaine moved it out of Merlin's reach.

"Say please," Gwaine said.

"Okay," Merlin said with a wicked grin. He backed up down the bed, took Gwaine's cock in his mouth and sucked gently, before saying, in a very muffled voice. "Please?"

He held his hand up, keeping Gwaine in his mouth and wasn't surprised when the cool, smooth surface of the bottle was pressed into his hand.

"Thank you," he added in the same muffled tone. Gwaine shuddered as he started to laugh, but it turned into a gasp as Merlin coated his fingers and slid two into Gwaine. He continued to lick as Gwaine's erection as he thrust in and out of him, easing his muscle open. Merlin felt an overwhelming desire to just fuck, he wasn't quite sure what suddenly surged through his system to create the need. It wasn't a desire to dominate, at least not in the way that Arthur had done to him earlier. He just wanted to feel connected, to Gwaine, feeling Gwaine move under him as Merlin moved inside him.

"Merlin," Gwaine groaned his name warning Merlin that he wasn't going to last much longer. Merlin didn't think he would once he got started. He didn't waste any time. Rising up Merlin positioned himself and slowly slid into Gwaine, gasping as Gwaine moved his hips to push himself onto Merlin.

The coupling was swift, and a little rough, and it left them sprawled panting on the bed, arms and legs curled around each other. Merlin settled his head on Gwaine's shoulder, giving a murmur of pleasure as Gwaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked.

"I think I should ask you that question," Merlin murmured. Gwaine chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm very all right."

"I should let you get some sleep."

Gwaine tightened his grip. "You don't have to be anywhere do you?"

"No, not for a couple of hours," Merlin said. "I'll have to be there when Arthur dines with Uther but I'm good until then."

"Stay here then," Gwaine said. "You can help me get up for patrol."

"Give it a couple of days, I'll talk to Arthur, he'll calm down," Merlin said.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said.

Merlin snuggled closer, pressing himself against Gwaine. "I think it's safe to say, I forgive you."


	11. Chapter 11

The revelation came three days later. True to his word Merlin talked to Arthur, who had calmed down and relented enough to give Gwaine every fifth night off, but his night duty continued for six weeks. Gwaine had told Merlin to let it go at that, so Merlin did. Arthur also let Gwaine out of some of the morning training sessions so he wasn't there that morning when Merlin was getting Arthur's equipment from the armoury.

As he turned, struggling with the equipment he froze as he realised Sir Caradoc was behind him. Merlin clung tighter to what he was carrying and tried not to back up at step. At least all the items he was holding acted as a barrier between him and the tormenting knight. Although there was no way for Merlin to get round him due to all the clutter that was piled against the wall on one side and the rack of swords on the other.

"Excuse me, Sir Caradoc," Merlin said politely. "I must get the Prince's equipment to him."

Again Merlin just metaphorically hid behind Arthur. If he had to explain why he was late Merlin just wouldn't lie. He'd tell Arthur that Sir Caradoc had held him up. Although the knight couldn't really be punished for that, it was still a subtle enough warning. Merlin hoped it would work, or that someone else would wander in to get something. Caradoc very slowly started to back up, stepping into a small space between two piles, keeping his eyes on Merlin the whole time. Merlin tried not to shift uncomfortably as he did so.

When there was enough space Merlin carefully shuffled forward, concentrating on where he was going, but feeling very aware of the knight's eyes on him. The heat in the gaze was almost projecting itself onto Merlin, making him flush, and stumble a little as he passed Caradoc, who stayed in close proximity to him.

"Sorry," Merlin said, struggling on as something stirred uncomfortably in the back of his mind. Caradoc laughed.

"Now and again, just watching you is entertaining."

The words were innocuous enough, even the tone. Merlin was always being teased by various knights, usually in a friendly fashion, for his clumsiness, his inability to hold his own in a fight. He took it all well enough. Deep down Merlin knew he could make mincemeat of the lot of them without so much as moving.

But Merlin quailed, the dark shadows shifted at the back of his mind. Something in his memory lifted his head, deep down, just pushing on his consciousness. It was only a sudden instinct, just a sudden rush that jabbed at the back of his neck and made him almost turn, Merlin even felt the muscles of his backside clench. He released a breath and carried on walking, ambling out to the training field with Arthur's equipment, his mind locked in a cold stone room, hands on him that he didn't want and coins changing hands.

"Merlin! Will you pay attention! You're worse than usual."

"Sorry, Sire, sorry," Merlin said, his mind coming back to the buckles on Arthur's armour, and the careful refitting of his new shield. Elyan took the shield way to mould it deeper into Arthur's arm. He was making it specially, like he had the rest of Arthur's new armour and for the rest of the knights. Elyan was training someone new to run the forge. Gwen was helping out too, she knew what to do just as much as her brother.

Merlin concentrated on what he was doing and Arthur didn't move. Instead he stared at Merlin.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, it's nothing."

"No, it's not, you are even more hare-brained than usual. And why won't you look at me. Has Gwaine done something?"

"NO!" Merlin snapped, looking up at Arthur. The people on the training field looked up at the shout and then turned back to their warm up.

"Of course he hasn't."

"You've been with him," Arthur snapped sounding put out.

"Yes, I have. But it… I can't be sure."

"Of what?" Arthur asked.

Merlin took in a deep breath, bit down on his lip, exhaled and then started talking.

"I don't think the drug knocked me out. Not totally, but I don't remember. It's all muddled and coming back wrong, and jumbled, but I… I think I know who bruised my leg. I ran into Sir Caradoc this morning and he said something, he was just there, I think he. I think I confused him with you."

Arthur's entire body went rigid with anger.

"Not thinking that you did anything but you examined me, and it wasn't your hand that bruised me. You didn't make that bruise, you couldn't have, it was not your hand." Merlin repeated. "It wasn't Gwaine, it was someone else."

"Caradoc?" Arthur demanded.

"I think so, I remember, I can't remember but it was familiar, all of it seemed familiar."

"Merlin he's never laid a hand on you. He wouldn't dare."

"He's tried, there was that time with the council."

"Look at me."

Merlin raised his head, meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Can you tell me that you honestly think, or know, that it was Caradoc that put those bruises on you?"

Merlin blinked, looking down at Arthur's chest, and then he closed his eyes. His memory was uncertain, lashing at him at strange times. But he had a sense of it. An unfamiliar touch that made him uncomfortable; and it was intimate. Merlin tensed, feeling the violation over again. He closed his eyes, letting the memory rise. His legs had been spread, a finger inside him. Not Arthur, and not Gwaine, the two people that Merlin had allowed to be intimate with him. But it was still familiar, and threatening. The dark shadow flickered again and Merlin opened his eyes.

"It was him. Arthur, it was, I'm sure."

Arthur nodded and took his sword, walking over the training ground he shouted at Leon and then as Leon came to him, Arthur spoke further. Merlin sat down and watched, from the bench, and from where he would be required to change Arthur's sword, bring him water, or adjust his armour. Whatever Arthur wanted Merlin would do it.

Leon took place at the head of the field. The knights looked around again but none of them were that confused by Leon leading the session. Arthur asked it of many of them, and they were ordered to never to treat him as if he was the prince. He was just one of the knights. He had been doing this since he realised he was treated too carefully by them when they were training. Some of them had been quite nervous to do so but the new knights had become legendary for it.

All four of them had beaten Arthur down, and had run him into the ground without a qualm and Arthur had taken it. It had made him better, especially when the others had dared to do the same. The change in training had almost been a tactic in itself. It exposed Arthur's weaknesses but while that had happened, it had exposed others as well. In the end Arthur had become even more unbeatable because he had really seen where he needed to improve. Some of them had commented it wasn't an entirely good thing.

Merlin blinked as Leon set up the pairs of knights to spar. It was to be a light session but Merlin froze as Caradoc was chosen as Arthur's sparring partner.

He stopped mending, and cleaning and all the other jobs he did on the sideline. They were all forgotten as he watched the training. Arthur was calm at first, moving easily, warming up, joshing about with the other pairs and Caradoc. He looked like he was just training.

Then it changed.

Merlin couldn't remember when it had. Leon had set them up so one was defending and another knight attacking. He put Caradoc on attack and left them to it. He instructed all the other pairings, and swapped them about, ordering those defending to now attack. Then the atmosphere changed as they all became distracted by Arthur. A slow ripple started, moving from the knights nearest the prince, down the field as realisation dawned on them.

Arthur had eased Caradoc away from the group and the other knights realised what was happening they looked to Leon. The leading knight did nothing, he ignored the Prince, and his prey.

Merlin sat up, the rest of the knights turned and looked, failed to concentrate and tried to go back to what they were doing as Leon ordered them to. Merlin glared at Leon, who looked back, expecting an answer from Merlin. Merlin shook his head and looked back to the fight.

Arthur was hammering at Caradoc.

"Pendragon, don't forget your defences!" Elyan yelled. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't see why Arthur was allowed to play so badly.

Arthur corrected himself, but he never moved from Caradoc. He had harried him to the far end of the field and Arthur didn't let him get away, he shifted, remembering his defences, to spin them round and fight Caradoc down the length of the training ground. The knight was backing up, Arthur wasn't sparring, he was fighting.

No one could fight like Arthur. Not now, not ever. He had been good, always been good, but now he was brilliant. Merlin blinked as he watched it. Arthur's entire body moved so fluidly, he never had to think about what he was doing. His feet were always balanced, his shoulders in coordination, the sword flying through the air.

Caradoc backed up and stumbled and everyone tensed, there were a few yelps. Merlin felt the breath rush from his body, a tight noose of horror cinching around his ribs. Arthur slammed his sword down in a killing blow, and hit the mark. Caradoc flinched to one side.

Arthur was angry but not enough to kill. It couldn't happen on the training field without investigation. All the knights relaxed as they saw Caradoc try to crawl away. Arthur's sword was embedded in the ground. Arthur grabbed him and hauled him back. Whatever the prince said made Caradoc nod, cringe and then as Arthur hissed in his ear the man nodded again, frantically. Arthur flung him back down on the floor and stalked across the training area, snatching his sword up as he walked. The knights stood there, struck dumb, moved back to let him through.

Merlin scrabbled to catch the equipment as Arthur threw his sword down, stripped off his gauntlets and stalked away.

"What was that about?" Elyan asked. Merlin looked up, his eyes moving to assess Caradoc. The knight was slowly getting to his feet, and only Breunor was daring enough to walk close to him, asking him if he was all right. But the other knight sent a nervous look in the direction of a retreating Arthur and then Merlin. Merlin looked down.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed. Merlin jerked in surprise, dropping what he was holding. He scrabbled to pick it up again.

"It's complicated," Merlin murmured to the knights that were close enough to hear him. Merlin clung on to the equipment as Arthur's voice roared again.

"MERLIN!"

"Sorry," Merlin said, ending with a long look at Leon. "Sorry."

And then Merlin fled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter, as it sort of brings the boys full circle, but you know me, there's bound to be another one of these stories... ;-)**

He was getting Arthur's room ready for the evening. Arthur was dining with his father and would be late, because he would see Uther to his bed first. It gave time for Merlin to think about it. He had to say something. There was no point when Arthur was so angry and the tension had simmered in him for most of the day. Not that it was really noticeable, only to the people that knew him well. The knights could still see it, and so could Merlin. Merlin hoped that Uther's presence might calm Arthur a little.

That thought was really saying something about the status quo that now existed in Camelot.

He was turning down the bed as Arthur strode in.

"Merlin."

"Sire."

Merlin backed up, stood where he was supposed to and then went to take Arthur's jacket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Arthur suddenly said, surprising Merlin.

"When? You haven't upset me."

"Today, at training."

"Oh, that," Merlin said.

"It was him. I knew it was from the moment you told me. You wouldn't say anything unless you felt very sure, and he told me."

Merlin shivered. "He told you."

"After that fight I don't think he was in a state of mind to do anything else. It was him that touched you, he said as much."

"He might have agreed to anything you said after what you did."

"I don't think so Merlin. It was him. I have advised him, for the good of his health, to keep very clear of you. He was very keen to agree, so I shouldn't think you'll have any further trouble with him."

"It's fine, Arthur, I can handle it you know."

"You didn't look like it today," Arthur said.

"I know, but it's just weird with my memory coming back in strange flashes. I just felt a bit rattled."

"More than a bit by the look on your face," Arthur disagreed, moving closer to him. There was clear intent in the way Arthur moved. Merlin could read everything about Arthur's body language and knew he wasn't wrong in what he was seeing now. He wasn't surprised when Arthur's hand cupped his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met. The same intent in the body language was in Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin, you might be a bit more knowledgeable now, but you are still naïve."

"You make it sound like you want to keep me that way."

"It's not such a bad thing," Arthur said. Merlin put Arthur's jacket down on the back of a chair and his breath hitched as Arthur stepped closer, so their bodies were touching.

"You can't honestly say I'm innocent any more."

"Certainly not when you get in the bed," Arthur said teasingly. Merlin suppressed a smirk, and read the hint in the words.

"I suppose not."

"But you don't seem to be entirely able to handle things out of it."

"I'm certain I should be insulted by that. I'm more than aware of what a few people think of me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin probably was. He could no doubt interpret some of the looks and hints he got from many of the knights, and soldiers, in Camelot.

"True, but it's more the way you react that incites them, than anything else. You really do act like you don't know what they mean."

"It's not that," Merlin said. "Besides most of them only do it because they know they can't go any further. I never really worked out the flirting stage."

Arthur laughed. "You don't do that bad."

"In which case I don't realise I'm doing it. That doesn't seem like such a good thing."

"Sometimes," Arthur said, his other hand snaking around Merlin's waist. Merlin felt himself turned round and pushed back in the direction of the bed. Again he could feel the subtle tension in Arthur, his anger still not worked off, and there was now only one way it really could be dealt with. There was only so much that could be dispersed by Arthur swinging his sword around. He had utterly dominated Caradoc on the training field. Merlin knew he was about to get similar treatment, in a far less brutal fashion. Arthur pushed him back onto the bed, clambering up to straddle him, taking Merlin's wrists and pinning them down on the bed, either side of his head.

Merlin carefully registered Arthur's expression and the tension in him. He squirmed a little in the grip, not because he was trying to get away, but because he knew what Arthur wanted. As he slowly shifted under Arthur's weight he felt the prince's grip tighten and he pressed himself down harder on Merlin. Merlin didn't entirely give up. Arthur's mood was one of dominance, he wanted to assert his authority and he wanted to subdue Merlin, which would only really work, if Merlin put up something in the way of resistance.

It didn't worry Merlin when Arthur's grip intensified, the pressure almost making him gasp. Arthur had never truly hurt him, he never would. As Merlin knew Arthur's body language, Arthur knew his. If for one moment he thought Merlin was getting truly uncomfortable, or concerned, Arthur would know. He had on several occasions, and Arthur's tactics had immediately changed.

Merlin wriggled for a moment longer, until Arthur lowered himself down. His face was directly above Merlin's when Merlin eventually stopped his light struggling. Arthur closed the short distance and brushed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin kept himself as still as possible, just waiting for what Arthur would do. His tongue snaked out, tracing over Merlin's lower lip before he bit it gently. Merlin made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat, and Arthur pressed his lips on Merlin's again, harder this time, thrusting his tongue into Merlin's mouth.

The kiss was demanding, as Merlin expected. He opened his mouth and allowed Arthur in. Merlin brushed his tongue back against Arthur's, and moved his lips with Arthur's as he was kissed but he allowed the prince to control the entire thing, letting him take what he needed. He relaxed his body, and as Arthur broke free of the kiss and forced Merlin's head back, Merlin moaned as Arthur started to lick and nip at his neck, the pressure softer than the kiss, caressing along Merlin's jaw and then moving lower.

Arthur changed his grip, pinning Merlin's wrists over his head with one hand, while the other tugged at the scarf on Merlin's neck, fiddling with the knot. It probably would have been quicker if Merlin himself did it, but he kept quiet. For a start, Arthur probably knew it; but it would also ruin Arthur's mood, which was something Merlin thought was in need of improvement. Instead he let Arthur free the material and he discarded it over the side of the bed. Arthur pulled back, sitting up, but he kept hold of Merlin's wrists for a second before retreating completely.

Merlin stayed where he was as Arthur, in a kneeling position shuffled back on the bed. As he waited Merlin bit down on his lower lip, an action that Arthur watched with glittering eyes.

"Strip," Arthur ordered him, speaking in a low tone, but there was force to it. The prince expected to be obeyed. Merlin moved, sitting up slowly and he started with his boots as Arthur just stared down at him. Merlin kept glancing up on occasion, as he removed his boots, then his trousers, stripping off his lower half. It made Arthur frown when Merlin was down to his shirt, but Merlin thought that was because it was reminiscent of that night, and he quickly yanked it over his head, so he was sat naked on Arthur's bed. Arthur hadn't touched him, he had simply watched, kneeling at the end of the bed.

Merlin blinked as Arthur got up and walked away, and then he tensed a little as Arthur opened the cabinet under the window and drew the box out of it, heading to the end of the bed again. Merlin stayed where he was, watching in anticipation as Arthur opened the box and took out the wand. Arthur wanted to be in complete control of himself, while he pleasured Merlin.

"Come here."

Again Arthur issued a curt command, which Merlin obeyed shuffling to the end of the bed. Arthur took a firm grip of his ankles, pulling Merlin down and spreading his legs, resting Merlin's feet on the end of the bed, pushing his thighs apart until Merlin felt the muscles strain. He stayed in position as Arthur backed off going to the head of the bed to grab a pillow before coming back to look down at Merlin, who had stayed exactly where Arthur had put him.

Merlin felt the pillow being carefully positioned under his hips to expose his body and give Arthur better access. Doing what he was about to do gave Arthur the ability to turn Merlin into a complete quivering wreak, which was probably his aim for tonight; to assert his authority, and to somehow wipe away the issues of the last few days. This way Arthur stayed completely physically detached, until the moment he chose to screw Merlin into the bed. It usually happened as the final act to something like this.

He watched with wide eyes as Arthur prepared the wand, pouring the oil onto the device with intense concentration. Merlin squirmed in anticipation, feeling the throb of blood as it rushed to his groin. Arthur didn't help by reaching out to gently stroke Merlin's erection and brush his fingertips over his balls. Merlin closed his eyes and whined. Arthur's hand moved lower, spreading Merlin's cheeks and Merlin tensed as he felt the wand gently probe into him, pushing past the ring of muscle, easing him open. Merlin yelped, his hips rising up as Arthur shoved the device in fully, before slowly pulling it back, angling it to brush against Merlin's prostate.

Merlin's hands clenched on the covers and his eyes rolled in his head. Arthur's lightening reflexes caught Merlin's leg as his foot slipped. Arthur solved the problem by grabbing the heavy drape hanging by the post and wrapping it around Merlin's ankle secured his leg to the post. If Merlin wriggled enough he would be able to pull free, but he made no attempt to, simply relaxing into the binding. With a smirk, Arthur similarly secured Merlin's other ankle so his legs would remain splayed and Merlin's balance steady.

Leaning over him Arthur slid his hand back between Merlin's legs, his hips jerked again and Merlin whined as Arthur continued to rub the wand against the sensitive area.

Arthur watched Merlin's reaction, it was as open and unselfconscious as usual. He felt a burning pain in his heart as he thought about what might have happened if he and Gwaine hadn't got to Merlin in time. Arthur had needed to make sure it was all still there, and still his, and this most definitely was.

Merlin's entire body was shaking under the pressure as Arthur played with him, drawing the moment out. His own body ached with desire, his erection throbbing, painfully pressing against the material of his trousers. If he carried on like this he would orgasm at the simple sight of Merlin like this. His skin was flushed, and Merlin panted heavily, arching his back every time Arthur moved the wand inside him.

Merlin's arms flailed, his hand again latching tightly onto the covers, pulling them so hard the material started to rip.

"Arthur!" Merlin groaned his name, his voice low and desperate. Merlin gave another moan as Arthur withdrew the wand, leaving Merlin writhing all over again. Arthur didn't even concern himself with freeing Merlin's legs; he'd more than likely kick himself free without even realising it. Arthur loosened his trousers, grabbed Merlin's hips and readjusted his position before carefully lining himself up and shoving himself into Merlin.

Merlin gave a yelp, which turned into a groan. Arthur just gasped as Merlin's heat enveloped him. He stayed buried inside him for a moment before pulling back and thrusting again. Merlin's hips moved with him, causing Merlin to moan again. Arthur knew neither of them were going to last very long. He thrust his hips, driving himself into Merlin, feeling Merlin's right leg flail as the sheer pressure of the thrusts released him from the loose bindings. Arthur slid his hand down to grip Merlin's thigh, to hold it against his side, and Merlin wrapped his leg around Arthur's hips.

Arthur continued driving into Merlin, pressing his lips down on Merlin's so they were panting into each others mouths. Merlin gave a deep moan, that rose in pitch as his body tensed and Arthur felt the wetness on his shirt as Merlin came, his body shaking and shuddering as he did so, his muscles tensing, clamping around Arthur as he carried on pounding in him. It didn't take long until Arthur felt his own orgasm, as Merlin's body relaxed, unable to take any more. Arthur carried on thrusting into him, riding though his orgasm until his own body couldn't handle any more and he dropped down onto Merlin.

Both of them lay there, neither of them able to move as they gasped for breath. It was only after several minutes that Arthur shifted, rolling off Merlin and pulling at his clothes. Merlin groaned in discontent as the warmth of Arthur's body left his side. Arthur gathered his senses together long enough to strip, pull down the covers and bundle Merlin in, climbing in after him. Merlin snuggled against him, settling down.

"I presume then you're planning on staying," Arthur murmured, having no intention of hurling Merlin out of the bed. Merlin huffed, and answered Arthur easily, with one word.

"Always."


End file.
